Look After You
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: Nathan and Haley are just friends. At least they were. Nathan and Haley kept their feelings to themself. At least they did. Nathan and Haley begin to date, what struggles will they face? Will they face them together and make it through in the end?
1. Chapter 1

_**So here is my next story, its should be pretty short just a few chapters, I hope you like it and please Review**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

*****Things you need to know*****

**Nathan is more like the Nathan in season 2 not season 1 Nathan.**

**Nathan and Haley are friends**

**Nathan and Lucas are friends and have been for a while. They act like brothers.**

* * *

Nathan walked into the café when Haley was working. He went and sat at the counter.

"What can I get you?" Haley asked walking behind the counter and standing in front of him.

"A date!" Nathan proclaimed, wondering if he should have asked or shouldn't have.

"With who?" Haley questioned secretly hoping he would say her!

"You!"

"Really!" She asked really excited!

"Yeah!"

"Wow!" She said. Not believing he actually liked her!

"Um is that a yes or no?"

"Oh sorry yes! I would love to go on a date with you Nathan Scott!"

"Good thing you said that, or I would have had to have tickled you Haley James!" Nathan was so excited.

"Hey, I am supposed to get a break, want to go for a walk?"

"Sure!"

"Karen I am taking my break!"

"Okay Haley!"

Once they were outside they started walking. "Sorry about when I froze in their, I just couldn't believe you asked me out!"

"Why?"

"Because I am the nerd Haley James and you are the jock Nathan Scott."

"No you are smart, beautiful, and all around amazing Haley James, and I am stupid, dumb as a post Nathan Scott."

"Nathan"

"No Hales have some faith in yourself!"

"Okay but I still cant believe it, I have liked you since as long as I can remember and I never would have thought you would like me back."

"Really, because I have liked you for a while and I didn't think you liked me!"

"Really!"

"Yeah!"

"But can we not tell anyone for a while till we figure it all out?"

"Sure, sneaking around will be kinda hot!"

"Ha Ha! I thought you only thought of me as a sister."

"And I thought you only thought of me as a brother."

"But I have a question!"

"What is it?"

"What are we exactly?"

"Well what do you want us to be?"

"What do you want us to be?"

"I was hoping you would want to be my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend? Girlfriend!"

"Is that a problem?"

"No I just never thought those words would come out of your mouth!"

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend! I am Nathan Scott's girlfriend!"

"And I am Haley James's boyfriend!"

They continued to walk down the road holding hands, but making sure no one was watching them.

"So Ms. James you excited for the first day of senior year tomorrow?"

"Yes I am, especially now since I have as boyfriend Mr. Scott!"

"Oh yeah what is he like?"

"Oh he is very handsome, and muscular! He is sweet and caring! He treats me like a princess! Oh and he is great at basketball!"

"He sounds like a great catch!"

"Yes he is! Are you excited for senior year?"

"Yes especially now since I have a girlfriend!"

"What is she like?"

"She is absolutely beautiful, like drop dead gorgeous! She is the smartest person I have ever met! Oh and she is also the kindest person I have ever met, always trying to find the good in people!"

"She sounds amazing!"

"That's because she is! So I was thinking because I am dumb as a post do you think you could tutor me?"

"Yes I will tutor you, but you are not dumb! You just need to focus!"

**

* * *

The Next Day**

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton all drove together to get to school! They got out of the car and saw the guys. Nathan and Lucas were in a group hanging around with some guys from the team and from the river court! But as they got close there was the new girl hanging all over Nathan.

"So Nathan are we gonna win the Championship this year?" She asked grabbing his arm

"I think so!" He pulled his arm away from her "Oh Hales! You must be so excited! It the first day of school! Ya nerd" He said jokingly

"Actually I was, but I am not a nerd!"

"Oh I disagree, who else here likes to help people study! No One!" Nathan said as Lucas interjected "And who else plays pretend SAT's."

Haley smacked Lucas as the new girl laughed. "Umm excuse me girl I don't know the name of, you don't know me so you cant judge me. You don't know the first thing about me. Maybe your first impression of me is a nerd, maybe something else but I don't care. My first impression of you is slut!"

"Alright girls break it up, Hales we should get to the tutor center to figure out my classes and a schedule!" Nathan said trying to distract Haley and get her away from the new girl whom the still don't know the name of?

"Yes we shall! Sorry guys we have to go I have to go tutor someone that's as dumb as a post!"

"Oh yeah? What is his name?" The dumb new girl asked.

"Nathan Royal Scott!"

"Ugh you just had to pull out Royal."

"Yep. Face the fact I know you like a book Scott! Actually I know both you Scotts like a book! Don't I Eugune?" Haley said looking over at Lucas. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Alright now I really have to go, come on dumbo!"

As they started to walk away Nathan said "Hey I am not that dumb!" Then they walked away pushing and elbowing each other playfully. Trying to act like they weren't a couple.

Brooke said "Alright they make a perfect couple!"

Then new girl said "Ha that's a good joke, are you serious!"

Peyton said "Um who are you and why are you still here?"

As Nathan and Haley walked away Haley said "Sorry about calling you dumb I needed a cover up!"

"I take no offense I know '_I am not dumb I just need to focus!'"_ He said in a girly voice, trying to imitate her.

"First I don't talk like that, second its true!"

"I know but thanks for saving me from the new girl!"

"Her name is Rachel, Brooke told me about her, I just wanted to make it seem like I didn't know about her and no problem."

**

* * *

Later That Day**

Nathan and Haley were in Haley's room studying and working on homework. Well at least that was what they told their friends they were doing! They were talking about everything and anything.

"So Hales, how was your first day?"

"It was great, other than freshman year, this is the first year where I started out with a boyfriend!"

"Wait who did you date in the beginning of freshman year?"

"Well I didn't date anyone but on the first day I asked Lucas to pretend to be my boyfriend so everyone would stop picking on me."

"Oh!"

"How was your first day Nate?"

"Well good except Rachel kept following me around and calling me Natey! I hate that nickname!"

"Its okay Natey we will go public about our relationship soon and I will protect you from her, don't worry!"

"Hey I am supposed to be your knight and shining armor not the other way around!"

Haley just laughed.

**

* * *

Haley pulled up to school the next day and started walking towards Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Jake, Nathan, and _Rachel. _She was hanging all over him. She decided alright that's it time to go public. She walked close and Brooke said "Tutorgirl!"**

Nathan turned towards her and started to say "Hey Hal…" When he got cut off by her lips crashing into his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart they let their foreheads rest again each others. They started to whisper

"Morning boyfriend."

"Morning girlfriend, I guess we are going public"

Haley laughed a little then turned towards the group and said "Sorry guys I just wanted to properly great my boyfriend!" When she said boyfriend she turned towards Rachel. Rachel had heard them whispering since she was standing next to Nathan.

Lucas asked "How long has this been going on?" Lucas asked Nathan was standing there with his arm around Haley and she was leaning against him. Nathan answered "Three Days!"

"How?" Brooke asked.

"He came into the Café while I was working I asked what can I get you?"

Nathan cut in "A date!" They said starting to reenact it.

"With who?"

"You!"

"Really!"

"Yeah!"

"Wow!"

"Um is that a yes or no?"

"Oh sorry yes! I would love to go on a date with you Nathan Scott!"

"We went for a walk and talked about everything! I was shocked he liked me, because I know I liked him and it turns out he liked me back!"

"Then I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes!"

All their friends where congratulating them, they thought it was funny how they remembered everything that happened.

"Hate to break up the party but I have to pick up something at the tutoring center before class, want to come boyfriend?" Haley said looking up at him.

He gave her a gentle peck on the lips and then said "I would love too girlfriend!" He grabbed her hand and they headed off towards the tutor center. After they left Rachel stormed off, clearly mad!

Once they were far enough away Haley said "Did you see the look on her face!"

"Yeah it was great!"

Nathan and Haley walked to the tutor center.

Once they got their Nathan went and sat at a table while Haley grabbed a book. Nathan saw a guy walk up to her and tensed up. Haley was_ his _girlfriend.

Haley saw Chris Keller walk up to her. He was the most arrogant guy at Tree Hill High, he was so annoying and reffered to himself in third person.

"So Hales the word around school is you like Nathan."

Nathan walked up behind Haley and snaked his arms around her waist. Haley jumped when someone put their hands around her but relaxed when she realized it was Nathan. She let her head rest on his chest.

"I would hope Haley would like me, after all I am her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, Hales you could do so much better, come to me when you get over him."

"First off only my friends can call me Hales, and you are not my friend you annoy me so much. Second off if better is you, I think I am going to hurl. Third off I like Nathan, he is the greatest guy I know, he is amazing, thoughtful, caring, athletic, and hot. None of the qualities you have."

Chris walked away and Haley just rested in Nathan's arms. She fit perfectly, which was funny because she was so tiny compared to him.

After Haley finished what she had to do they headed off to English. Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Rachel, Tim, and Mouth were all in the class with them. They were all in one group

These were the orders they sat in. They were all at one long table.

Lucas Haley Nathan Tim

Brooke Peyton Rachel Mouth

Mr. Nick the Teacher said "Okay class today we are going to go around and say the first word you think of when you see the person. It could be an adjective, or something about them. Like if they play a sport. Lets start with Nathan! Tim!"

Tim said "Awesome!"

"Haley!" Mr. Nick said.

Haley said "Boyfriend!" Nathan looked at her and they smiled at each other. He took her hand and held it under the table.

"Lucas!" Mr. Nick said.

"Brother!"

"Brooke!" Mr. Nick said

"HotShot!"

"Peyton!"

" Boytoy!"

Nathan looked at her and laughed

"Rachel!"

"Hot!"

Everyone at the table shot her glares, except Nathan who looked down at the table and shook his head. He then took Haley's hand he was holding and placed it on the table, still holding it.

"Mouth!"

"Basketball!"

Mr. Nick then said "Alright lets do Haley now!"

"Tim!"

"Smart!"

Haley smiled at Tim's comment

"Nathan!"

Nathan looked deep into her eyes and said "Girlfriend!"

"Lucas!"

"Bestfriend!"

"Brooke!"

"Tutor girl!"

"Peyton!"

"Clumsy!" They all laughed

"Rachel!"

"Well it is a tie between nerd and freak!"

Haley's smile turned into a frown when she said that. Brooke said "Hey you better watch it!"

Peyton added "You have no right!"

Lucas added "You don't even know her!"

Nathan added "Haley is the nicest person I know, she is sweet and caring! She is nowhere near a freak, and she is the smartest people I know, and it is one of the best things about her!" Haley just smiled then Nathan whispered in her ear "You are not a freak, and I think your nerdyness is kind of cute!"

"Hey!" Haley said and playfully hit him in the chest "You better watch it dumbo!"

"Hey _'I am not dumb I just need to focus' _and I don't have big ears!"

Haley laughed and Nathan put his arm around Haley's shoulder.

Mr. Nick spoke up "Alright kids let's just continue Mouth!"

"Funny!"

"Alright time for Lucas! Tim"

"Athletic"

"Nathan"

"Brother"

"Haley"

"Goof ball ,bestfriend!"

Everyone laughed.

"Brooke"

"Broody!"

"Peyton"

"Tortured!"

"Rachel"

"attractive" Brooke sent her a death glare

"Mouth"

"Writer"

"Alright everyone time for Brooke!"

"Tim!"

"Fine"

"Nathan"

"Perky"

"Haley"

"Tigger!"

"Lucas"

"Pretty girl"

"Peyton"

""

"Rachel"

"High strung" Brooke glared at her once again.

"Mouth"

"Beautiful"

"Alright time for Peyton"

"Tim"

"Cheerleader"

"Nathan"

"Artistic"

"Haley"

"Creative"

"Lucas"

"Crazy"

"Brooke"

""

"Rachel"

"Strange" This time everyone glared at her. What was this girls problem?

"Mouth"

"Inventive"

"Okay everybody time for Rachel"

"Tim"

"Hot"

"Nathan"

"Stalker"

"Haley"

"Obsessive"

"Lucas"

"Ridiculous"

"Brooke"

"Slut"

"Peyton"

"Idiot"

"Mouth"

"Crazy"

Then they continue with Mouth and Tim and by the time they were done the class was over.

**

* * *

Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Mouth were all sitting together at lunch.**

"Thanks for sticking up for me in class guys!" Haley said.

Nathan looked at her and said "She was out of line and didn't know what she was talking about!" Haley kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Yeah tutor girl we had to set her into place!" Brooke said.

"I have been getting dirty looks from all the girls today and I have caught guys staring at me like I am a piece of meat." Haley said.

Nathan put his hands into fists and said angrily. "Who?"

"Woah caveman calm down." Peyton said

Brooke spoke up, "The girls are angry because you are with Nathan Scott, and are actually in a relationship with him, and the guys are angry because they wish they had saw your hot body earlier."

"They are jealous because I got the best girl on campus." Nathan said.

"And I got the best guy." Haley said.

Brooke tried to change the subject "So are you going to be a cheerleader this year? Please do it for me!"

"Yeah Hales we really need you!" Peyton said.

"Are you sure you guys want me I am not exactly the most coordinated!"

"We need you Tutor girl, you are great!" Brooke said

"Hales you should do it! You will get to see me more because we both practice in the gym at the same time, and plus I kind of have a thing for cheerleaders!"

Haley questioned "Kind of?"

"Oh tutor girl, most of the time the guys play basketball, shirtless!"

"Okay fine I am in!" Haley said

"Oh yay, I knew that would sell it. This will we so fun!" Brooke said!

* * *

_**Okay so theirs the first chapter, what do you think?**_

_**Please Review! Press that little button at the bottom, isn't it pretty!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So my school lost power and we got dismissed early so idecided to give you a chapter!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Haley and Nathan were on aim.

** TUTORGIRL: So Nate want to go to school together tomoro?**

**N.S.23: Sure would love too, pick you up at 8?**

**TUTORGIRL: Okay! **

**N.S.23: Not that I don't want to but why do u want to?**

**TUTORGIRL: Wow 4 question marks, lol! This way we show up together Rachel will not have time to flirt with u**

**N.S.23: Thank you! Ur amazing **

**TUTORGIRL: ik but thanks for remindin me, oh btw go on facebook in about 10 minutes**

**N.S.23:okay?**

They continued to talk for a little while longer before they both signed off.

**

* * *

**Haley logged onto facebook and changed her relationship status to in a relationship with Nathan Scott.

Soon enough people were commenting on it.

**Brooke Davis-Hotshot and Tutorgirl, who would of thought! **

**Lucas Scott-I saw it coming since we were ten.**

**Peyton Sawyer-How? And I am happy for you guys!**

**Nathan Scott-If I recall Luke, I was ten when I met Haley**

**Haley James-Recall, wow that tutor of yours is teaching you big words, Mr. Scott :p**

**Nathan Scott-Yep she is extremely intelligent**

**Lucas Scott- yep Nate they day you met Hales, there was something about the way you looked at her and she looked back**

**Rachel Gatina-Brooke don't you mean Hot Scott and Tutorslut, it will never last**

**Brooke Davis-oh no you didn't! I didnt mean that, Haley is the nicest person I know you better quit making fun of her**

**Peyton Sawyer-No one likes you Rachel quit talking to us**

**Nathan Scott-Rachel stop I like Haley not you. Get the picture. I get chills thinking of you, you make me want to hurl!**

**Lucas Scott-Cant you let two people be happy**

**Quinn James-Congrats little sis, good choice**

**Taylor James-wow little Haleys got herself a man, and I looked at his profile picture, a hot man**

**Nathan Scott-thanks Quinn, Taylor**

**Haley James-Thanks Quinney! Thanks Tay, but you said it right Nate is mine, I know you like to steal your sisters boyfriends (see Vivian's ex Chase and Quinn's ex Chris)**

**Taylor James-haha real funny, but you're lucky Hales, I don't date younger guys, although I would make an exception for you Nathan ;)**

**Nathan Scott-thanks I will pass though**

**Haley James- TAYLOR!**

**Brooke Davis-Hales how many siblings do you have?"**

**Nathan Scott-she has six**

**Lucas Scott-3 brothers, 3 sisters**

**Haley James-Yep there is Vivian, then Matt, David, Quinn, Tyler, Taylor, then last but not least ME!**

**Peyton Sawyer-Wow Hales **

**Brooke Davis—that's crazy my parents couldn't even raise one, Hales you're the only one of us 5 that's not a single child**

**Nathan Scott- Um Brooke I hate to break it to you but me and Luke**

**Lucas Scott-We are half brothers**

**Haley James-Nate its Luke and I**

**Nathan Scott-sorry, I forgot, ha**

**Peyton Sawyer-Hales cant you leave it in school.**

**Nathan Scott-not possible for her **

Wow Haley thought somehow I got 30 comments on mine and Nathan's relationship change. After that Nathan changed his to in a relationship with Haley James

**

* * *

**Nathan arrived at 7:45 realizing he was early he decided just to get the book her had to read for school out and read it. Then he got a text from Haley saying '_Saw your car pull up outside, just come inside and watch some TV or something, but knock because my parents are home! XOXO Haley'_

He set the book down on the seat and got out of the car. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door. An older woman answer "Hello! I am Lydia James and you are?" She recognized him a little.

"Hi Mrs. James I am Nathan Scott, Haley's boyfriend."

"Call me Lydia, Nathan."

"Okay"

"Haley is upstairs getting ready so you can sit on the couch and watch TV if you would like."

"Thanks Lydia"

Haley walked downstairs and Nathan was sitting on the couch watch EPSN Zone '_What a surprise'_ she thought. "Hey Nate I gotta grab something from the kitchen then we can go."

"Okay!"

Haley went into the kitchen grabbed her book bag and turned around to her mother standing behind her. "I like him Hales!"

"Huh?"

"Nathan, he seems like a good guy, I like him."

"He is a really good guy."

"Here take these." Haley's mom handed her two muffins and two bottles of water

"Thanks mom!"

"Have a good day at school Haley."

Haley walked into the living room "Morning baby" She said sitting down next to him.

"Good Morning!" He kissed her gently on the lips

"My mom is sending us off with breakfast"

"Yum. What kind?"

"One is blueberry and the other is chocolate chip, which one do you want?"

"I like either."

"Me too."

"Then we can share them, but we should get going."

"Okay!"

Once they got out off the car. Nathan opened the passenger side door for Haley and she asked "Was Nathan Scott reading a book without his tutor having to tell him to read!"

"Yeah I wasn't going to come in so I was going to read. And Nathan Scott's tutor is influencing Nathan Scott to be a better person for said tutor!" Once she was in the car he closed the door, he ran around the car got in and started to drive to school.

****

**

* * *

**

Once they got there Nathan opened Haley's door and also grabbed their back packs.

They started walking hand in hand towards the group. Of course Rachel came up to them and tried to talk to Nathan. Like did this girl not get the point.

"Hey Nathan" Rachel said interrupting Nathan and Haley's conversation.

"Hi, hey Hales do we some assembly today?" He asked trying to ignore her

"Yeah, so its after homeroom so swing by mine then we can walk together? Mines closer to the auditorium. I will get Brooke and you get Lucas then we can save seats for everyone else."

"Sure, then do you have cheer after?"

"Yeah no tutoring today"

"Want a ride home"

"Well considering you gave me one to school I would need one to get home."

"Yeah maybe we should have tutoring after school."

"If you need it"

"Tutor girl, Hotshot, what's up?" Brooke said as they finally approached her.

"Nothing much, Haley and I are just going to go eat, Haley's mom sent us off with breakfast. Catch you guys at lunch!"

"Okay"

Nathan and Haley found an empty table at the quad and sat down. Then they ended up starting to feed each other. They looked so cute, but so cheesy at the same time.

It was the two of them against the world!

* * *

Unfortunately when they all met in the auditorium, Rachel came and sat next to them too. Rachel was sitting next to Nathan and Haley was sitting on the other side of him. Theresa was sitting next to Rachel.

Rachel kept trying to talk to Nathan he would ignore her and then continue talking with Haley, or whisper something in her ear.

"Nathan, can you switch seats with me a really tall guy is sitting in front of me and I can't see over his head."

"Sure Haley"

"Thanks Baby!"

The switched seats and then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Haley you do realize Luke was the one sitting in front of you right?"

"Yeah but he is tall, and now Brooke is sitting in front of me!" Haley said leaning down and poking Brooke. Brooke simply turned around and smiled

Rachel tapped her on the shoulder. "Um Haley, Theresa wants me to tell you something but it might just be easier if she told you so do you want to switch seats?"

"No she can tell me later, the assembly is about to start, and I am having a conversation with my boyfriend."

She turned back to Nathan.

As the assembly went on Principal Turner told them they would be getting a mechanical baby to raise they were going to have a partner, they could pick their own, if they didn't pick by the end of the day they would be assigned one. As he said this Nathan squeezed Haley's hand and she squeezed his in return. Their silent way of Nathan asking Haley to be his partner and Haley saying yes.

The baby had a sensor in it so they would know if they dropped it. It was just like a regular baby. But they had to watch it, they couldn't just leave it with someone. They would have it for a week. Then they said to go to homeroom to be assigned a baby.

Haley and Nathan had a boy, James Lucas Scott.

Lucas and Peyton had a girl, Sawyer Brooke Scott.

Brooke and Mouth had a girl, Sophia Rose Davis, Brooke insisted that her last name was Davis.

Skills and Bevin had a boy, Tyler Jacob Taylor

And Rachel and Tim had a boy, Nathaniel Adam Smith, everyone laughed at them because of course the two of them named their child after Nathan.

Haley and Nathan had English together so they didn't have to decide who was going to watch Jamie. They sat there with Jamie's car seat in between him. Apparently they had a really good baby because all the other ones where crying and Jamie wasn't.

Haley took Jamie until lunch, then they ate together. Nathan took Jamie for the rest of the day classes, but then he had to go to basketball practice so Haley took him. Brooke said she was going to bring Sophia so Haley could bring Jamie. It was quite funny all the guys were playing basketball and they looked over and saw all their girlfriends walking around trying to quiet the babies. Everyone except Peyton, Brooke, and Haley, their babies were being quiet. Brooke decided to give the girls a break and let them go home. Although her, Peyton, and Haley stayed to work on a new routine, and wait for their boyfriends.

"We are such good moms!" Brooke said happily

"Brooke you realized regular babies are a lot harder." Haley said

"Hales out of the three of us we all know you are going to be the best mom." Peyton said

"What do you mean?"

"Well your amazing around kids, they all love you." Brooke said

"I don't know, maybe." Haley said

"I can imagine little Naley babies running around everywhere." Brooke said.

"BROOKE!" Peyton yelled

"BROOKE!" Haley yelled "Me and" Haley started before she was interrupted

Lucas and Nathan walked over and both yelled "BROOKE" at the same time.

Peyton asked "Do you guys know what we are talking about?"

"No but we felt left out." Lucas said.

"Sorry Brooke and I will be right back after we have a little chat! Isn't that right Brooke?"

"Umm actually." She was interrupted when Haley grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Ow"

"Peyton you may come by choice!" Haley yelled as she walked away.

Once they were far enough away from the boys Haley started "Brooke Penelope Davis, Nathan and I have hardly been dating a week. We haven't even said we loved each other yet."

"Even thought you love him." Brooke said.

"What? Brooke!" She yelled a little too loud.

"You love him I know it, he knows it, everybody knows it, well maybe except you. But don't worry he loves you too." Brooke said.

"Brooke would you stop it has only been a week." Haley said getting even angrier.

"But you two have liked each other long before that." Brooke said.

"Ugh, this is useless!" Haley exclaimed walking out of the gym. Brooke and Peyton started to laugh hysterically.

Nathan picked up Jamie and his baby carrier. "Brooke what did you do?"

"Nothing just told Haley the truth."

"What am I going to do with you?" Nathan said walking out of the gym to find Haley.

"Haley, Haley wait" Nathan yelled down the hall.

"Hey Nate"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just Brooke being Brooke."

"Well you want to come over for dinner?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, do you want Jamie or you want me to take him?"

"I will take him and then you can take him after dinner."

"Okay"

"Okay see you around 6?"

"Yep"

"Bye Baby"

* * *

_**what do you think?**_

_**Please Review! Press that little button at the bottom, isn't it pretty!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing**

**So here you guys go, I can't believe I has been two weeks since I updated, also check out my new story Back To December, but I am debating, one-shot or short story?**

**Anyway Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

*A Half Hour Later*

Haley was sitting in her bedroom and she called Nathan.

"Hey Baby"

"Hi Nathan, how's Jamie?"

"He is good, hasn't cried once."

"Good, I need to tell you something, I can't come over for dinner tonight."

"Oh"

"But I was wondering if you could come over to my house for dinner."

"Sure, will be there at 6, with Jaim."

"Great, bye"

"Bye Hales."

* * *

Nathan showed up at six with Jamie. They both sat on the couch and Nathan put the baby carrier on the coffee table in front of them. Nathan had his arm around Haley's shoulder, and her head was on his chest. Haley was just about to kiss him when "Haley and Nathan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Haley said "Shut up Quinn." Haley then realized "Wait Quinney you're here, how are you here?"

"Hales just shut up and get your butt over here to hug me!" Quinn said.

Haley jumped up and yelled "Quinney!" running over to Quinn to hug her.

Jamie then started to cry so Nathan picked him up and started to rock back and forth.

Quinn heard the baby and questioned "Wait Hales you have a baby?"

"No it's a mechanical baby, for a project at school, Nathan and I got partnered together. Quinn meet James Lucas Scott."

"Oh he is adorable, well for a mechanical baby." Quinn said jokingly

Nathan cleared his throat, to get Haley's attention. "Oh Quinn you remember Nathan Scott my boyfriend."

"Nice to see you Quinn."

"You to Nathan, wow Hales you got him to come to a family dinner, he must be brave."

"Family dinner?" Nathan questioned

"Oh yeah that, um my brothers and sisters are all coming over tonight for dinner. Well I didn't know Quinn was coming." Haley said nervously

"Hales you could have told me, why are you so nervous?"

"Because you are not seeing my brothers as one of my best friends, you are seeing them as my boyfriend, get ready for interrogation."

"Don't worry they love me, are any in-laws coming today?"

"Nope just us seven kids plus our old folks, and you of course." Quinn said.

Nathan added "And Jamie." All three of them laughed.

* * *

Once the ten of them sat down at the table they all started asking questions. The girls were trying to hear all of the details, and the guys were trying to hear how he was treating their baby sister.

It was getting pretty intense when Haley insisted her and Nathan went for a walk because Jamie needed the air. It was Haley that really needed the air. They walked out back and sat in Haley's old tree house.

"Sorry about them in their you would think we were engaged not just dating."

"Its fine and besides, someday I am going to marry you Haley James, someday."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and we are going to have a bunch of kids. A ton of little Nathan and Haley's running around."

"Sounds kind of nice, a little boy with your eyes."

"No a little girl, just like you."

"How about one of each" Haley chuckled

"No, we are having more than two kids."

"Okay"

"Want to go to the river court or something?"

"Sure, let me tell my parents." Haley said and ran into another room, then ran back "Okay lets go" Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and Jamie's carrier and they were out the door."

As Nathan was driving down the road he stopped at a red light, then it turned green and Nathan hit the gas. All of a sudden a car comes out of nowhere and hits Haley's side of the car. Nathan was conscience, but Haley wasn't, he could see her, blood was everywhere. "Haley stay with me, Haley don't leave me." Then he passed out, the next thing he knew he was in a hospital room and Peyton was standing there. "Peyton where am I?"

"There was an accident" She started

"Oh God, how is Haley?"

"She is in surgery right now that is all they are telling us."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is really wrong with you, a few cuts and bruises, concussion, sprained ankle, so you will need crutches for a few days but should be able to play, but they needed to put you in here because you passed out."

"Go get the doctor, I need to be waiting with Haley's family, I need to be there for her."

"Okay" with that Peyton left and within a few minutes the doctor was in there and released him. Although they told him to rest. He walked out to the waiting room and sat next to Lucas and Brooke. Brooke was holding Jamie.

"They gave him to us after the accident; we didn't know what to do so I have been taking care of him."

"Thanks Brooke"

"After Haley gets out of surgery we are going to take him to Turner. I'm sure he will understand."

"I don't know how is Haley?"

"Her lung collapsed, so they are trying to fix it, her left arm is also broken." Lucas said.

"I really messed up."

"What do you mean Nate?"

"If I had been more careful, if I had looked, she wouldn't be in their right now!" Nathan yelled then added "She asked me if I wanted her to drive before we left I said I could do it. I should have said yes, then I would be in there not Haley! Maybe my body could hand more."

"Nathan this is not your fault you didn't know" Lucas said.

Brooke added "Haley once told me that whenever you would drive with her in the car, you were always extra careful, and only did the speed limits. You were always protective of her, you couldn't control this."

"Nate you didn't see the guy, he blew the light, he was drunk." Peyton stated.

Lydia approached Nathan "Nathan Royal Scott, this is not your fault, don't blame yourself. I trusted you with her life, and it wasn't a mistake, it was the other driver's mistake. So don't blame yourself."

Just then a doctor came out "Haley James"

Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Nathan stood up, along with Lydia and Jimmy.

"Just the parents" the doctor said.

Lydia said "They can hear too"

"Okay, well Haley is stable but she is in a medically induced coma. We don't know exactly she is going to wake up."

"Thank you doctor"

Lydia and Jimmy went to see her first, then her siblings, then Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. Finally Nathan went in. He went and sat in the chair next to the bed. He grabbed her hand and held it in both of his. He kissed her forehead. He just sat there for about a half an hour, not knowing what to say.

"Hey Baby, I need you to wake up okay, you are the most important person in my life and I **need** you to wake up. So just move one of your pretty little fingers to tell me you can hear me that you are still here with me. I…I love you I know it's early but I am in love with you Haley James" Nathan just stared; she didn't move one of her fingers.

But then her eyes started to flutter open. "Nathan"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing**

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

**Sorry for the extremely long wait!**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Baby, I need you to wake up okay, you are the most important person in my life and I **need** you to wake up. So just move one of your pretty little fingers to tell me you can hear me that you are still here with me. I…I love you I know it's early but I am in love with you Haley James" Nathan just stared, she didn't move one of her fingers.

But then her eyes started to flutter open. "Nathan"

"Thank God your okay" Nathan leaned in and kissed her, then kissed her forehead.

"Can I have some" Haley began to question before Nathan handed her a glass of water "Water?" Nathan finished. She smiled slightly taking a sip.

"Well, I needed to tell you something, I love you too!" Haley said beaming

"What? You heard that?" Nathan was shocked at this.

"Yeah, I did and I love you Nathan Scott, so much."

"I love you to Haley James, more than life itself!" He leaned up and kissed her. "I should probably go get your parents, and the doctor."

"Okay, but promise me you will come back, right away."

"Promise, I love you"

"I love you more"

"No possible" Nathan said and walked out the door "She's awake" He said, they all smiled, they all rushed in the room. Nathan just sat in the corner off her room while everyone was talking to her. Not taking his eyes off her. Every once in a while she would steal a glance at him and just smile. Then all her siblings left, followed by Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas. Nathan then went and sat next to her, while her parents went to get coffee.

"Stay with me tonight?"Haley asked

"Anything you want." Nathan said with a smile.

"Hold me?"

"I don't know, I don't want to hurt you"

"You wouldn't hurt me, I love the comfort I get when you hold me. And you said anything I want."

"I knew I was going to regret that" Nathan lied down on the bed on his back, Haley curled up next to him, her head on his chest, her arm thrown on his chest, his arm was protectively around her back, holding her, and their legs were tangled.

"I love you" Nathan whispered leaning his head and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too" Haley whispered back. They both fell asleep.

Lydia and Jimmy walked in. Lydia simply pulled a blanket over them, grabbed Jimmy's hand, turned off the lights, and walked out of the room. Then saying "Its been a long day, they need to sleep."

Nathan woke up and looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. He wondered how he got so lucky. Her eyes started to flutter open. She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead.

"Mmm morning" Haley said sleepily

"Morning Baby" Nathan said.

"How long have you been up?"

"ten minutes or so"

"Ten minutes? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you look so cute when you sleep. You see I kind of have a thing for brunette cheerleaders, that are super smart and absolutely beautiful. And all around amazing."

"Oh well lucky for you I kind of have a thing for raven haired basketball players with deep blue eyes and a killer smile."

"Oh, what's his name maybe I know him."

"Nathan Scott"

"Oh never heard of him, he is a very lucky man to have you."

"Nathan"

"Hales when I look into your eyes, I see my future. I am gonna love you forever.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will always love you Nathan."

"Always and Forever" Nathan stated

"Always and Forever" Haley repeated

The just laid there for a few minutes before Haley asked "Where is Jamie?"

"Brooke and Lucas took him back to Turner?"

_FLASH BACK_

_Lucas and Brooke walked into Principal Turner's office. Brooke holding the carrier that contained Sophia and Lucas holding two, one with Jamie and the other with Sawyer._

"_What can I do for the two of you?" Turner asked._

"_We are actually here to return James Scott, Nathan and Haley's baby." Brooke said sitting down in one of the chair, Lucas sitting in the one next to him. They placed the three carriers in front of them._

"_Why are they returning him? And why aren't they here?" He asked_

_Lucas spoke up "There was a car accident, It was bad, really bad. Haley is in a medically induced coma. The doctors say she will wake up, but we don't know when."_

"_Where is Nathan, why can't he watch him?"_

_Lucas spoke up again "Because he will not leave Haley's side. He is sitting their holding her hand talking to her. He insisted that he is going to be there when she wakes up. He blames himself, since he was driving the car."_

_Brooke then added "Nathan loves Haley with all his heart and I know for a fact Haley feels the same. They are that epic romance, one day they are going to get married and have children of their own."_

"_Okay leave him here with me. You will all have to turn the baby in three days anyway, call the school when Haley wakes up so I know she is okay."_

"_Thank you so much Principal Turner." Lucas said._

_PRESENT_

"Bye bye Jamie." Haley said.

"Yep"

"Remind me to thank them."

"Okay, but right now all we need to worry about is you getting better."

"I am fine Baby"

"I wouldn't call a collapsed lung and a broken arm fine Hales, you need to rest. That means no school for like a week."

"I know Nathan, the doctor told me, and I am going to listen, but you need to go back to school tomorrow."

"I know but I have to go without you, and I don't want to."

"Well then why don't you come back after school, and I will help you with your homework."

"Deal, I would do anything to get to see you!"

"Same here Babe" Haley said leaning in to kiss him.

Then they heard a voice "Aww that's so cute, I feel like I am in the movies. I just got to witness a Naley moment."

They looked over and Nathan responded first unenthusiastic "Hi Brooke" He was a little mad she interrupted them.

"Hey Guys" Haley said at Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas all walked in with baby's in tow.

"Hey we wanted to check on you guys before we went to school." Lucas said.

"When can you go back to school?" Peyton asked

"Nathan can go back tomorrow but I can't go back till Monday. So I have about 4 days."

"Omg tutor girl, you are so lucky, although you must feel that life's over." Brooke said.

"Don't joke about her life!" Nathan said.

"Baby?" Haley question trying to get him to look at her she lightly pulled his chin down. "Hey Nathan, look I am okay. You see I am fine."

"I know but it's not funny." He replied.

"Nate, got news for you Turner is going to give Jamie back to you because it turns out he is extending the baby thing till next Wednesday." Lucas said.

"So we get Jamie back for like 5 days?" Haley questioned

"Yeah"

"Good because I didn't get to say goodbye to my baby boy."

Everyone laughed

"Oh Brooke, Peyton I am putting you two in charge of making sure Rachel stays away from my boyfriend." Haley said, really meaning it.

Brooke and Peyton nodded. Then Nathan spoke up "Don't worry Baby I only have eyes for one girl."

They continued to talk for a little bit, and then they left to go to school.

Nathan then signed her cast it said-Go Ravens! #23, I love you-Love Nathan, then in small lettering it said Nathan's girl, don't touch. Haley laughed


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry this is really short but I felt like I should give you something.**

**The next chapter had alottttt of drama!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

At about 11 o'clock that day Nathan left to get a shower because Haley said 'he was stinky' then he would pick up Jamie. Nathan was walking through the hallway and went into the office, knocking on Turner's door walking in when he heard someone tell him to.

"Hey Mr. Turner" Nathan said.

"Hello Mr. Scott, how are you?"

"I am fine, I mainly just had a concussion, and I have a sprained ankle so I have these for a few days." Nathan said pointing at his crutches.

"And Miss James?"

"She is better, she is awake and healthy, Thank God, She will be back Monday."

"Glad to hear, I assume you are here for James."

"Yes sir." Principal Turner picked him up and handed him to Nathan.

"Thanks Mr. Turner." Nathan said walking out of the office and heading back to the hospital.

The next day Nathan walked into school on his crutches, he had just gotten back from the hospital to see Haley before he came. Rachel ran up to him.

"Oh Natey, I heard you were in an accident, is there anything I could do at all? Anything at all?" Rachel questioned batting her eyelashes.

"Not really, and I didn't get the worst of it, Haley has a collapsed lung and a broken arm. So she can't come back to school yet."

"Nathan Scott" Brooke yelled from across the school. Her and Peyton were walking together, arms linked, towards him.

"That's my name don't wear it out." Nathan said sarcastically and smirking.

"Hotshot, you were supposed to meet me at my locker."

"Brookie, I just got here."

"Fine, give me a hug." Brooke said leaning over to hug him, Nathan took one of his hands away from his crutches and gave her a one arm hug.

"I am really glad your okay Nate."

"Thanks." When Brooke pulled away Nathan left his arm extended "Get over here Sawyer"

Peyton gave him a hug and said "You may be one of the strongest people I know."

"I get it from Haley"

Rachel was jealous he gave them hugs, but not her, then he talks about Haley, what does he see in her?

Lucas then walked over to them and shook Nathan's hand "Great to see you up and around little brother and not just cuddling with Haley while sleeping."

"Thanks man and I do not cuddle, that's Haley."

"Nah you cuddle too I know it, you just get here?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I went to see Hales to drop off Jamie."

"How is H. James?" Brooke asked

"She is good, a little mad that she can't be here but I told her to relax and to rest up so she could come back Monday. We had breakfast together."

"Let me guess?" Peyton started

Nathan smirked "Breakfast of the champions"

"Breakfast of the champions?" Rachel questioned, everyone seemed to forget she was even there.

"Two Coffees" Lucas started

"From Karen's" Peyton added

"And a box of cracker jacks" Brooke finished

"They have been eating it like every morning since Haley started tutoring him, because Nathan was late and Haley was mad." Lucas said.

"Only Saturdays, and special occasions, and the occasional surprise" Nathan stated

"Let me guess today was a surprise?" Brooke asked.

"Kinda, she needed it, it made her really happy." Nathan defended.

"It or you?" Peyton questioned.

Just then the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell" Lucas said.

_****Lunch****_

They all sat at the table eating, unfortunately Rachel joined them. They were just talking about their classes when Nathan's phone rang. He saw the name on the screen and smiled.

"Hey Baby, everything okay?"

"Yep, and I knew it was your lunch period and decided to call you, is their something wrong with a girlfriend wanting to hear her boyfriends voice?"

"Nope nothing at all" Nathan chuckled, she was probably going crazy "Is someone stir crazy?"

"A little, but I am fine." She admitted

"A little high on yourself going around saying your fine" Nathan said repeating words she said to him early in the relationship.

"Yep, and I am sorry"

"For what?"

"You know the magazine you bought me, well I read it then I ripped the pages out and started making paper air planes."

"Its fine Hales" He was laughing now "Well I only have three more class, then I will be there"

"I know I am counting down the minutes."

"Alright well I have to go, I will see you soon."

"Always"

"And forever, I love you Hales"

"Love you more"

"Not possible" Nathan said shutting his phone.

Brooke screamed "Ahh, you finally told her you loved her."

"Yep" Nathan smiled.

"How?" Peyton asked, everyone at the table was smiling except Rachel.

"Well I told her when she was unconscious, that I needed her to wake up and that I loved her then she woke up and apparently she heard me and told me she loved me too."

"So romantic" Brooke gushed.

"I feel bad she is going crazy in there."

"Going?" Lucas asked sarcastically and they all laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Drama is in the hill! And the drama will keep coming**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Monday

Haley was looking for Nathan, it was lunch and they were supposed to meet at her locker but he wasn't there, she was going to check the tutoring center. She walked in and found Rachel and Nathan standing inches apart, Rachel's one hand was on Nathan's cheek. Rachel was leaning in for a kiss.

Then the door slammed shut and Nathan looked at her "Haley its not what it looks like."

"Oh really cause it looks like your cheating on me." Haley said begging to cry running out of the room. She heard Nathan behind her yelling for her, lucky for her, unlucky for him, couldn't run because of his crutches.

She saw Lucas with Peyton and Brooke on the quad.

"Luke can you take me home?" Haley asked

"What's wrong Hales?" He asked they were all concerned, they noticed she was crying.

"I caught Nathan cheating on me with Rachel." She said.

They all looked shocked and Brooke asked "What do you mean?"

"Rachel and Nathan standing inches apart, Rachel's one hand was on Nathan's cheek, flirting, and they were about to kiss." Haley said putting a picture in their heads.

"Sure Hales, let's go."

"Haley Haley wait" Nathan yelled finally catching her.

Lucas walked up to him angry "The one thing I told you was not to hurt her, and look you did."

"Haley it wasn't what it looked like, I swear I love you Hales." Nathan said ignoring Lucas.

"Sure Nate, I love you too, but what if love isn't enough." She said walking into the parking lot. Lucas wrapped his arm around her.

Brooke walked up to him and slapped him across the face, and then Peyton followed and did the same.

"Brooke, Peyton, wait, it wasn't what it looked like." Nathan then explained what happened and added "I need to get her back" and walked away.

* * *

The next morning Brooke was walking to lunch and carrying Jamie, and Haley was next to her. She was not going to tell Haley what happened because Nathan needed to tell her, and not her.

"So where is Sophia?" Haley asked, trying to forget about everything with Nathan

"Mouth has him, daddy daughter bonding time."

"Okay, thanks for helping with Jamie?"

"No problem, just doing my godmother duties?"

"Godmother?"

"Yeah who else would you ask?"

"No clue Tigger" Haley said laughing then she looked down at her cast "What am I going to do about this?" She said with a double meaning

Brooke looked down at her cast, "Oh we can put pre-wrap on it and then Peyton can draw one of her creepy 'nobody understands me' drawings."

"Thanks Brooke"

They sat down at their table and started to eat Nathan walked outside and walked past the table overhearing the conversation.

"Hey Peyton we are going to pre wrap her cast then we need one of your creepy 'nobody understands me' drawings on it." Brooke said.

"Sure" She responded

Nathan remembered what he drew days before then he got an idea he walked over to Tim and told him to follow him. They walked over to the empty table across from Haley. Tim helped Nathan climb onto the table.

"Excuse me everyone can I have your attention." Nathan said looking at Haley as Brooke whispered to Peyton "Is he really going to do this now?" "Yesterday, my girlfriend and I broke up because another girl cornered me in a room and was touching me and flirting with me. Hales it wasn't what it looked like, she was talking to me and two seconds before you walked in I told her to go away then she touched me, I was going to leave and tell you but you came in before I could then ran off. Then you asked me if love was enough, and it is, always and forever right. I love you Haley James and I could never ever do that to you. Like I said in the hospital you are the most important person in my life and I need you in my life. I would never cheat on you, I love you too much. So please will you forgive me? Please"

Haley's eyes filled with tears along with every girl on campus probably, she franticly shook her head up and down and got up. She ran over to him and Tim helped him down from the table. Haley ran into his arms and kissed him. Then she rested her head on his chest and cried.

"Don't cry Baby, I am so sorry, so so so sorry." He said, so happy she forgave him, he just stood there holding her close to him.

"I'm sorry" She said lifting her head from his chest and looking at his face.

"What Hales, what are you sorry for, I was the one that screwed up" Nathan asked as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I should have believed you and forgave you"

"No Baby, don't blame yourself, the minute she walked in I should have left"

"I believe you, and trust you"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too, always and forever"

"Always and forever" Nathan repeated and kissed her again.

A few minutes later Nathan said "I love you for forgiving me"

"I am sorry for ever doubting you."

Then they walked over to the table with Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas.

Lucas walked up first and gave him a man hug "I am sorry for everything I said."

"I deserved it man."

Then Brooke and Peyton both walked up and hugged him at the same time "We are sorry for slapping you"

"You guys slapped him?" Haley asked.

"Yeah right after you left, before we found out what actually happened." Then they all sat down, Nathan wrapped his arm around haleys shoulders.

"Hi everybody" Rachel said very perky joining the group.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked annoyed the she had the nerve. Nathan tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Eating lunch"

Brooke spoke up before Haley had the chance "Oh no you're not, get away from us, you almost broke up two of my best friends who are meant to be together. Now if you can't see that your dumber than I thought."

"What are you talking about?" She asked

Nathan stood up "Oh you know, I have been telling you since the day you showed up that I am **not **interested in you! I love Haley, not you, Haley! And it will never be you get it through your thick skull." He yelled. Haley stood up standing behind him wrapping her arms around him putting her hands on his chest. It amazing him how her touch could instantly calm him.

"Rachel would you just leave, it is obvious no one wants you here." Haley said.

"What are you guys talking about, you don't really want me to leave."

"Yes we do Rachel, just leave. Leave us alone." Nathan said.

She stomped her feet and walked away. Nathan turned around to Haley and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head gently. She leaned up and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Drama is in the hill! And the drama will keep coming**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing, And I don't own anything about Charlie St. Cloud**

**Contains information about Charlie St. Cloud so if you were planning on seeing it and you don't want to know the ending I suggest you watch it before reading this. P.S. I recommended it, it's a very good move.**

**Its a long one!**

**I would also like to thank all the people who reviewed, it was greatly appreciated. Remember ask as many questions as you like!**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

That night they were studying at Haley's when Nathan's phone rang

"Hello? What? I am studying right now. No I am studying at Haley's. I don't care, you cant do that. Fine, I will be home in a half hour." Nathan hung up the phone "I am sorry Hales, I have to go, my dad wants me home."

"He never cared before"

"Big game coming up"

"Well no worries I can come with you."

"You sure? You really want to put up with Dan after the day we just had."

"If it means I get to spend time with you then yes, I am not going to let him bother me."

"I love you"

"You too, now let's go." Haley said jumping up.

They both packed their book bags and headed out the door, with Jamie in tow. They drove to the house when they pulled up Haley put her book bag on her back and then grabbed Jamie. Nathan came around and grabbed her back pack. Then grabbed her hand holding it.

"I can carry that" Haley stated looking him in the eye.

"I know, but you shouldn't have to" He said back.

Haley leaned up and kiss him on the cheek. Nathan unlocked the door and walked in "Dad, I am home, we will be in the den."

"We?" Dan questioned

"Haley is here"

Haley set Jamie down on the coffee table and they sat Indian style across from each other on the floor with books scattered in front of them. Dan was watching them from the door way.

"So Baby if x equals 119, and if the square root of x equals y, what is y?" Haley questioned.

"Y equals 10.9?" Nathan said.

"Perfect" Haley said and leaned in to kiss him.

Then Dan said. "Bravo, but Hadley its time to go."

"Its Haley" Haley corrected.

"Alright Hales, I will give you I ride home." Nathan said gathering her books into her bag.

"Nope, you have to sleep, she can get home by herself."

"Dad I drove here."

"She can walk."

"I am not going to let her walk home, in the dark, alone!" Nathan stated getting angry.

Haley interjected "Its fine Nathan I can walk."

"No I am not going to let you walk, something could happen to you, someone could hurt you. Plus you just got out of the hospital last week." Nathan said and Haley could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Nathan you are not leaving this house."

"Here Hales take my car then, I will get it in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just don't crash it."

Haley cringed, then Nathan asked "To soon?"

Haley nodded then said. "I will stop by tomorrow morning and we can go to school together, 7:30 okay?"

"Why so early?"

"I have a paper to fill out for Mr. Turner."

"Okay I can start to read that book, the um one with the uh bird title." Nathan said trying to remember.

"To Kill A Mockingbird?"

"Yeah that."

"Okay, I have to go. See you tomorrow." Haley leaned up and kissed him "I love you."

"I love you too, bye Baby." Nathan said then Dan interrupted "Alright time to break up the love fest." Haley picked up Jamie and grabbed her bag. "Bye Jamie" Nathan said and he heard Haley laugh as she shut the door.

"Jamie?" Dan questioned

"Yeah the mechanically baby Haley was carrying, Turner partnered everyone up and gave them to them to take care of."

"That's stupid"

"Actually its smart, teen pregnancy is on the rise and he was trying to show us how hard it is to raise a baby, although Haley and I are handling it well, Jamie is an easy baby."

"Babies aren't that easy to take care of."

"I know Dad, and don't be thinking I want a baby right now, Haley and I aren't even sleeping together."

"What? That's a first"

"She wants to wait till she is married, and I am okay with that. We also decided that one day, eventually we are going to get married. We want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Yeah, I give it two months, and Jamie?"

"James Lucas Scott." Nathan said proudly. "James after his mother, Lucas after his uncle, my brother, and Haley's best friend, and Scott, my last name." Nathan then walked out of the room and laughed, Dan cringed when he said Lucas' being his brother, he loved bothering him.

* * *

The next day at cheerleading/basketball practice

Nathan was off his crutches so he could play again. Although Brooke had Haley under probation.

Nathan walked over to Brooke "Watch her for me Brooke, don't let her over do it."

"Don't worry Nate, Tutor Girl is going to be sitting on the bleachers all practice." Brooke said.

"What?" Haley questioned.

"Hales you were just in a serious accident, go sit on the bench and make up a cheer or something." Brooke said.

"Fine." Haley said stomping away then turning around and sticking her tongue out at them. Then grabbing a paper and a pen to work on the cheer.

"Thanks Brooke" Nathan said walking onto the court.

"Anytime Boytoy"

Nathan walked in front of Haley, she was sitting in the fifth or sixth row, so she would be able to hear him very well, he mouthed 'I love you'. Haley playfully rolled her eyes then smiled and mouthed 'I love you too.'

Then Brooke yelled "Hey Hotshot, get away from Tutor girl, she has work to do!" Nathan ran into the locker rooms.

"Tigger, I was wondering, I made something up, can I borrow Peyton"

"Sure take her, you're a genius"

"Alright lets go Peyton"

"Brooke we made up a short routine" They said walking over.

"That quick"

"Yep"

Haley hooked up Peyton's lap top to the speakers and started the music. Haley and Peyton started to chant and do dance moves.

You  
change your plays  
Like a girl  
changes clothes  
we should know  
That you're no good at playing (music change)

Because when we arrive  
we, we bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
we can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Basketball

Basketball

Basketball (music change)

I wanna - I wanna rock right now  
I wanna - I wanna rock  
I wanna - I wanna rock  
Let's go-o-o-o-o-o-oh!  
I wanna - I wanna rock  
I wanna - I wanna rock  
Let's go-o-o-o-o-o-oh!  
Let's go-o-o-o-o-o-oh!

Once Haley was done the whole gym started to cheer she looked at Nathan who was by far clapping the loudest. Then Brooke ran up to her "Hales that was amazing!"

"Thanks Brooke"

"Alright girls, since Haley just gave us that amazing performance, we are going to take a 10 minute break Hales turn on the radio."

Imma Be came on Haley started "Imma be rocking right now"

"Imma be on the next treble" Brooke continued, then the three girls were dancing around. Then "I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want"

Haley started in front of Brooke, then Peyton joined, they were now all dancing to the Spice Girls.

Then Tim threw the basketball at Nate when they were done, he didn't realize because he was mesmerized by Haley. It hit him in the head. Haleys attention was drawn to him "NATHAN" She yelled and ran over to him. He quickly sat on the floor, Haley slid on the floor next to him. Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke ran over and surrounded them. Haley wrapped her arms around him, holding his head looking into his eyes.

"Hey, Baby talk to me, you okay?" Haley asked very worried.

"I am fine, I really am, he just caught me off guard, I was looking at you." Nathan said. Calming Haley

"Thank God" she murmered kissing his forehead and enveloping him in a hug.

"What did I do?" Tim questioned.

Brooke yelled "You idiot, Nathan just got out of the hospital a week ago, he had a concussion and you threw a basketball at his head!"

"Whoops" Tim said.

"Yeah big whoops" Haley muttered helping Nathan up.

"I am fine Hales I promise."

"I am taking you home Nathan, no if, ands, or buts about it!" Haley said. Brooke ran over to the squad "Alright practice is over, go do something, get lives" then she ran and got her, Peyton, and Haley's bags running back over to them. Lucas went and told Whitey and the five of them headed for the Scott Mansion.

Brooke and Peyton took Peyton's car and Lucas drove Nathan's car with Haley and Nathan. They were sitting in the back. Once they got there Haley quickly jumped out of the car and ran over to Nathan's side helping him out. "Haley I am fine Baby"

"If our roles were switched would you help me out of the car?" Haley asked and Nathan didn't respond then she added "Exactly" Once they got inside they went to the den and sat down. "Can I get you anything, food, drink, pillow?"

"I am fine Baby, here sit down" Nathan said patting the seat next to him.

"Nathan is that you?" Dan questioned, then him and Deb walked into the room.

"Yep"

"Why arnt you at practice?" Dan questioned.

"We left early"

"Why?" Deb questioned wondering if something was wrong.

"Tim threw a basketball at Nathan's head why he wasn't looking and he got a little light headed so I insisted we brought him home." Haley said.

"He would have been fine" Dan said angry.

"Dan, he just got out of the hospital with a concussion we weren't going to risk anything. Plus even if Haley wasn't there I would have made him come home anyway." Lucas said.

"I agree with them Dan, sweetie are you okay?" Deb asked

"I am fine, but Luke weren't Brooke and Peyton right behind us?" Nathan asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I don't know where they went." Lucas said. Just then they heard the front door open and Brooke yell "Hey party people where are you?"

Lucas yelled "Den"

"Hey guys we brought movies and ice cream."

"What kind" Haley asked, she sounded like a giddy five year old.

"Hales, it was me and Brooke, we only buy the best." Peyton said.

Haley squeeled "Yessss! Cookie dough"

The guys laughed while Haley ran over to Brooke and Peyton grabbing one of the small containers and two plastic spoons then sitting next to Nathan again. The rest of them grabbed theirs and Luke asked "What movie did you bring"

Peyton pulled out the Notebook Lucas and Nathan shouted "NO!"

Brooke then pulled out "Charlie St. Cloud"

They both grunted out "Fine"

Haley scooped out some ice cream on her spoon and started moving it towards Nathan's mouth, he opened his mouth, and then Haley quickly moved the spoon into her mouth and moaned at the cookie goodness.

"Oh Ms. James you really want to play that way?" Nathan questioned reaching his hands out and tickling her.

"Nathan….stop….tickling…..mee" Haley yelled. They others laughed. "Please… Baby.. I Love.. You"

Nathan stopped and said "I love you too" Nathan kissed the top of her head and stuck his spoon into the tub then into his mouth "Yum this is good, but mint chocolate chip is better"

"no way"

"yes way"

"no way"

"yes way"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"Shhs guys the movie is starting" Brooke yelled.

"We are going to go" Dan and Deb said exiting the room

At one point Brooke was crying and saying "Every night he plays catch with his dead brother, it's so sad. And the fact he was driving and messing around with him in the car is terrible" She blubbered out

Halfway through the movie Nathan had his one arm around Haley, her head way on his shoulder, and then he had a spoon in one hand and the ice cream in another. He scooped some out and was aiming it towards Haley's mouth when suddenly he covered her cheeks and nose with it.

"Ahh" Haley screamed "Nathan Scott you did not just do that"

"But I think I did."

"Ughhh, you are unfixable. I will be back I need to go clean myself up, thank you very much, anyone want anything from the kitchen?"

"Water, soda, Gatorade" They all muttered, Nathan questioned "Why don't you just go to the bathroom?"

"Kitchen is closer and I am thirsty, let me guess you want ice tea with rocks?" Nathan always referred to ice as rocks.

Nathan nodded and Haley walked out of the room. Five minutes later she walked in with a tray, four blue glasses and one black.

"Nathan the black one is yours."

"Okay." Nathan picked it up and went to take a sip. "Haley did you put real rocks in this?"

"Why would you ask that? Of course not"

Nathan reached his hand in the cup and pulled out rocks that were at least two inches round. They all burst out laughing and Haley managed to get out "That's called payback."

* * *

An hour later

"I can't believe it was a ghost he was talking to." Nathan admit

"Yeah that was just creepy" Lucas said. They girls were all surprised they even paid attention

"I thought it was romantic" Haley said, Broke and Peyton nodding behind her.

"You guys think everything is romantic" Lucas said.

"Alright, break it up, it's getting late we should probably get going." Peyton stated.

"Hales you coming?" Brooke asked as the three of them got up but Haley staid curled up in Nathan's arms.

"I am going to stay and make sure Nathan is okay." Haley said looking t Nathan to see if it was okay, he nodded.

"Alright let's go guys, we have school tomorrow."

"Hales its okay if you want to leave, you don't have to stay." Nathan said hopping she would stay. But he just wanted to give her the option.

She sat up and turned to face him "Do you not want me to stay?"

"I do, but we have school tomorrow and I know how much you love school."

She kissed him gently and whispered "It's a good thing I love you more then."

Nathan mumbled "Very, very good thing." before kissing her again. When Nathan's parents went to bed they snuck upstairs, Haley would leave early the next morning. Nathan didn't really care if they caught him anyway. Haley had called her parents and explained that she was staying at Nathan's because what had happened earlier. Nathan was laying on his back and Haley was curled around him. Her head was on his chest, his one arm was wrapped protectively around her while the other was on her arm. Haley's hand rested on Nathan's stomach drawing shapes on it. Their legs were tangled. When they woke up Nathan had gotten ready then they snuck out of the house and headed to Haley's for her to get ready. After that they went off to school.

**

* * *

****And the whole rock story, really happened to me my friends little brother went to get us drinks and my one friend said he wanted ice tea with rocks (referring to ice) so he came back and handed him the cup, it was heavy and he said what did you do, then he reached in and pulled out a hug rock from their back yard. Then when we sent him to get him another drink he went took the ice tea put more rocks then some grass in it. So it was a highlight of one night. Luckily no one drank it but It was hilarious so, here is a prank you can pull on your friends! Haha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Drama is in the hill! And the drama will keep coming**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing, **

**Only a few chapters left, sad face**

**Oh and sorry if you gat an update that FOWB was updated, i acidentaly published chapter 7 under that instead of under LAY, FOWB is over and soon will LAY**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dan walked into Nathan's room that afternoon "I want you to break up with Haley." He said flatly.

"What?"

"She's not a good influence on you, she will distract you"

"From what? Basketball because that's not all that matters in life, and she is a good influence, better than you. You don't even know her, she has a 4.0 GPA, will most probably be valedictorian, she is a tutor, she is a great person, and most of all I love her. This conversation is over."

"It is not, if she is so wonderful then how about she comes over for dinner tonight so your mother and I can meet her?"

"She can't, she has to tutor a student now and then after she has her shift at the café."

"Well we wouldn't want to affect her schedule." He said sarcastically

"For your information she is working so she can afford college. She is one of seven so her parents aren't just handing out almost 100,000 dollars."

"Well when can she?"

"She is free tomorrow night, I think. Thursday are her night off."

"Fine tomorrow it is."

Then a half hour later he walked into his room again "Let's go"

"Where?"

"Well your mother is at the café and you very well do not expect me to cook for you."

Nathan figured he was doing this to annoy him and Haley but he wasn't going to fight it, he had to ask Haley anyway about tomorrow night.

So they headed off and when they walked in they went up to the counter and stood there until Haley came over "Hi" she said gently.

"Hi" Nathan said as he leaned over and kissed her gently, they pulled away when Dan cleared his throat. Haley spoke up "Take any table you want, I will tell Deb, and then I will be over at your table to take your order." Nathan smiled at her then walked over to the table.

"Deb" Haley said as she walked into the kitchen where Karen and Deb were cooking and talking "Nathan and Dan are here."

As they walked to the table Deb said "What can I get my boys?" then Haley objected "Deb, take your break, I can manage your tables until Lucas gets here" "Thanks Haley"

Haley came back a few minutes later then went in the back and gave Karen their orders. Then Luke walked in. Haley grabbed his apron from the back then head out front "Hey Luke" then she threw his apron at him "Hey Hales"

Then Lucas sat down at the counter "What are you doing, get up and work you bum."

"Hey I didn't eat dinner yet, my shifts not for five minutes get me some fries."

"Fine" she said as she went off towards the kitchen then was back in two minutes with some fries.

"Thank you!" He said, and then she grabbed a fry and headed off towards a table. "Hey" he said offended

About five minutes later Haley walked over to the Scotts' table with a tray of drinks when Dan rudely said "How come that kid got his fries right away and we are still waiting?"

"Because Mr. Scott there are three of you and triple the amount of food to cook, it takes long. And 'that kid' has a name, its Lucas, and he is _your_ son!"

"I am going to go talk to Lucas" Nathan said getting up and sitting at the counter.

Haley walked by with the three orders, went over to the table placed the two orders their then placed Nathan's at the counter.

"So umm. ..Hales I gotta tell you something, I kinda told my dad that we could all have dinner tomorrow night so he could get to know you"

"What?"

"He told me to break up with you, and I said no then he said that."

"Alright, I can handle Dan."

Deb looked over at her son, he and Haley looked like they were flirting with each other, and she had never seen him happier. Haley bent over the counter and pecked Nathan.

"Off to do my homework." Haley said "You're smart enough already, you don't need to do homework" Nathan told her sincerely.

"Yes I do, but thanks anyway" Haley said leaning over to kiss him.

Haley skipped around to the kitchen hung up her apron then skipped over to Nathan kissed him, then she laced her arms around his neck and he laced his around her waist and pulled her close to him, they stayed like that for about a minute. She always felt so safe in his arms. Then he kissed the top of her head mumbling an 'I love you' which Haley returned and pulled away kissing her lips before she grabbed her backpack and left out the door with car keys in hand. Yelling "Bye Luke, bye Karen"

* * *

The next day they were driving to Nathan's house, they decided Haley would just come over after school, they would have tutoring then dinner, then maybe head to the rivercourt, or if Nathan's mom cooked to Karen's café for edible food.

"Haley, I just…, its like Greek to me." Nathan said giving up.

"Well it can't be considering its Spanish, how about we take a break?"

"Wonderful idea, I like the way you think." Nathan said grabbing her hand and leading them away from the dining room table. He poured a glass of ice tea then led them into the den, turning on a basketball game. They sat down with their feet on the coffee table, Nathan's arm around her shoulders and her head was on his chest, he had his other arm on the arm rest and holding the glass. When Haley would want a drink he would hand it to her, eventually she fell asleep and he just rubbed her back and chuckled, then focused back on the game.

"Hales, baby wake up, time for dinner with the devil." Nathan whispered about a half hour later, shaking her lightly.

"Huh?" Haley muttered finally opening her eyes "How long have I been asleep?"

"Like a half hour"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked so cute and I figured you could use it"

"Well I should go fix my hair in the bathroom, be right back"

The four of them sat down at the dinner table. "Tell me something about yourself Haley" Dan said.

"Well I have a 4.0 gpa, I have worked with Karen at the café for 5 years, I tutor, I'm on the cheerleading squad, and Lucas has been my best friend since preschool."

"She's like a genius Dad, I'm pretty sure she will be valedictorian." Nathan said as Haley blushed.

"A cheerleader? Doesn't seem like you would be a cheerleader."

"Well it's mainly because my friend Brooke needed an extra cheerleader and since she is a really good friend I decided to help her out. You may have met her before, dark brown hair, bubbly personality, and crazy at times. And I was already going to all the games to cheer on Lucas and Nathan, now I can go to the away ones too."

"So Haley if you're so smart, why aren't you in honors classes?"

"Well, Mr. Scott, THH doesn't offer any honors classes due to budget cuts, and the firing of teachers. Which is helpful because I know what their covering in his classes, because I'm in them, when I tutor him."

"What do your parents do?"

"Well my mother, Lydia, was a teacher for 15 years until she retired about 5 years ago, now she writes for an online magazine. And then my father works for the electric company, and he actually is an executive."

"Well we would have to have dinner with them some time." Deb said.

"They would love that. This is a really good dinner Mrs. Scott."

"Thank you Haley, but I thought I told you to call me Deb. Now are you an only child?"

Nathan chuckled "No I am one of seven, I am the youngest. My mother didn't work when we were kids, she quit when she had my oldest sister then she went back when I was about 8. Three out of six of them are married, and one is engaged. The four of them have kids."

"What are their names? I might remember them."

"Well their Vivian, Tyler, David, Matt, Taylor, and Quinn. The oldest is Vivian, she married Gavin they have four kids, Adam is their oldest and he is five. Then they have two year old triplets, one boy, Caden, and then they have Courtney and Corinne, whom everyone calls Court and Cori."

"Wow they must be a handful!"

"Yes they are, then we have David who's married to Bianca, they have three kids Britton is 6, she is the oldest grandchild, everybody calls her Britt. Then we have Skyler is 4 and we call her Sky then we have Keegan who is 1. Then my brother Matt married a woman named Skyler and they have a 3 year old son Blake. After that is Quinn, she is the sister I am closest two because she was home the most and she is engaged and getting married to a man named Clay in a couple of months and they are pregnant.

Then we have Taylor who is the wild child, black sheep whatever you want to call her.

And last we have Tyler, I am really close to him, he is only 20 and he has a 2 year daughter. In his senior year him and his girlfriend of 3 years got pregnant, they planned to get married after college anyway but then she died while she was in birth with Sophia. He was a mess, for three months he denied her because he was a mess about Eliot, I mean I was practically Soph's only parent for that time, I mean my parents tried but she would only fall asleep if she was in mine or Tyler's arms, but then something snapped in him and he went into Daddy mode. He is an amazing father now and he regrets it so much. I just feel so bad for him but he fell in love again about 9 months ago with an amazing girl named Billie, she looks to Sophia as her daughter. But I see Sophia almost every other weekend because he lives close so I normally babysit while they go out, or the four of us have a movie night or something. But I am her godmother, I couldn't believe because I was 16 at the time, but then again I was practically her mother."

"Wow"

"Yeah that's the normal response I get. I actually volunteer to watch all of them two nights a year so they can all go out."

"It sounds like a wonderful family"

"I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"So Nathan tells us you like to sing"

"Yeah, I'm alright"

"Don't let her fool you, she is amazing" Nathan said as Haley blushed.

"Could you sing a little for us?"

"Sure, Nate is your computer in your room, so I could look for an acoustic version of some song, I don't really like singing completely acapello."

"Yeah it's up their"

She came down a minute later with the laptop and a acoustic version of Elsewhere.

I love the time and in between  
The calm inside me  
In the space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a  
Distance I have wandered  
To touch upon the years of  
Reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out holding in

I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as I can be  
Left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand

I know this love is passing time  
Passing through like liquid  
I am drunk in my desire...  
But I love the way you smile at me  
I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near...  
I believe...

I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand

Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free  
The mold that clings like desperation  
Mother can't you see I've got  
To live my life the way I feel is right for me  
Might not be right for you but it's right for me...  
I believe...

I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as  
I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand it

I would like to linger here in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you understand it  
Would you try to understand...

Haley finally looked up to see Nathan with a goofy grin on his face, Deb with a giant smile, and Dan looking angry.

"That was wonderful Haley!" Deb applauded.

"Thank you" Haley said blushing. Before anyone else could say anything her phone began to ring. She fished it out of her purse and looked at the caller she turned to Nathan and said "Its Karen, I told her about tonight and she would only call if it was an emergency." Suddenly it all hit Haley "Hello?...Karen slow down…WHAT?...Oh my god…were on our way." She looked Nathan in the eye "Its…its Lucas…he had a heart attack…it was his hcm, its bad…its really bad. We have to go to the hospital."

**Cliff hanger! Sorry but htis chapter was long enough**


	9. Chapter 9

**Drama is in the hill! And the drama will keep coming**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing, **

**Probably three chapter left and then an epilogue!**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Let's go" Nathan said standing up checking his pockets to make sure he had his phone, wallet, and keys. Then he pulled out his keys.

"He… collapsed on the river court...he just fell. He…he has to be okay Nathan. He is my best friend. I can't lose him." She said burying her head in his chest.

"I know Hales, and we are not going to lose him." He said wrapping his arms around her then kissing her head. "Now let's go" He said quickly pulling away, grabbing her hand and leading them towards the door.

"Woah woah woah" Dan said stepping in front of them "We are not done here."

"Get out of my way, my _best friend _is lying in a hospital bed, and _I _blew him off tonight so I could come to this stupid dinner. If I hadn't of came he would be alright because he wouldn't have been playing stupid basketball!" Haley said with anger in her eyes. She was so upset, it was her fault.

"Not with my car" Dan said stopping them once more.

"Then we will take mine" Haley said pulling her keys out of her purse and handed them to Nathan.

* * *

"Nathan I can't go in there and see him like this" Haley said with her eyes filling with tears again.

"Yes you can Haley, you can do anything, you are the strongest person I know. I am right here with you, we will get through this together." Nathan said pulling her into his side and kissing her forehead. He heard her whisper an 'okay' so he grabbed her hands and lead them into the room. First they saw Lucas, front and center, laying their unconscious with wires and tubes and machines hooked up to him. Then in the corner chair they saw Karen, she looked distraught. She rushed over to them and gave them each a hug. "Thank God you're here, no one else answered their phones and the guys went to get some coffee. He was just playing a game to 11 with Skills and they said he put his hand to his heart and then just collapsed, they called an ambulance and then me."

Nathan walked over to him and sat down in the chair on one side of the bed and Haley sat on the other. "Hey big brother, you got to come back to us man, we all miss you so much." Then Haley interrupted "Hi buddy, I miss you, you have to come back to me, I can't live without you." The reality hit Haley again, the tears she held in were now released like flood gates. She ran out of the room past the river court guys who didn't even get to say one word to her. Nathan ran after her, asking the guys which way she went and they all pointed. He found her on the bench outside the hospital.

"I can't go back in there and see him like this, I just can't okay so don't make me."

"Alright, it's okay you don't have to I just don't want you to regret this."

"I can't see my best friend practically in a coma Nathan, I won't."

"Alright, is their anything you need me to do?"

"Can you hold me?" So he did for a while then they made their way back into the hospital seeing Brooke and Peyton their too. Haley sat down while, Brooke and Peyton walked into the room. Brooke came out immediately; Mouth didn't want her to run like Haley had done earlier so he grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. Then when Peyton came out a short while later Brooke went in then all the guys went in and then lastly Nathan went in to talk to his brother, Brooke and Peyton went and sat down next to Haley to talk to her but she wouldn't say a word about anything. After about an hour Nathan came out, Haley had gone for a walk with Brooke.

"Nathan Scott what are you doing here?"

Nathan looked up to see Theresa looking at him "Lucas had a heart attack"

"Oh I am sorry, how is he?"

"Still unconscious, what are you doing here?"

"My cousin just had a baby"

"Oh congrats"

"You know I hardly see you anymore except in class."

"Well parties aren't really Haley's scene so I don't go to them very often."

"Oh well I am throwing one next Saturday, you should come." Theresa flirted

"Maybe I will, depending"

"Depending?" She questioned.

"On Lucas, he is my brother after all"

Then he saw Haley out of the corner of his eye, she walked from the hallway behind him then ran down the hallway leading out of the waiting room and towards the exit. "Excuse me" he said running after her. He heard Theresa say something but he just kept walking, he then heard someone behind him too. When he caught up to her he saw her tear stained face and red puffy eyes. "Hales what's wrong, baby?"

"What's wrong, are you really asking _me _what's wrong?" She asked blood-boiling. "What's wrong it that _my best friend_ is lying in a hospital bed and _my boyfriend _is flirting with another girl."

"I was not flirting with another girl Haley she simply invited us to a party."

"Yeah because _you should come to my party _isn't flirting, and she invited _you_ not _us!" _Haley practically yelled causing some nurses to glare at them.

"Look Hales that was nothing but innocent, and we are all hurting here over Luke so let's just go back to the waiting area and wait on some news."

"No" she protested "I am not going anywhere with you!"

"Hales…" Nathan was then interrupted by the person who followed them "Yo, she said she didn't want to go anywhere with you, I know you're a good guy Nate, but just give her some time." Skills said stepping up.

"I love you" Nathan mumbled under his breath then he walked back. Skills pulled Haley in for a hug as she whispered "I love you too" and then cried "Thanks Skills"

"Don't you remember when we were nine years old I told you I would always have your back baby James."

* * *

A few minutes later they journeyed back. Karen convinced Brooke, Peyton, and Haley to go home, take a shower, and get changed, then to come back. They headed to Haley's and Haley gave them some clothes to borrow, one took a shower upstairs while the other down. Haley sat in her room staring at three photos, the first of Haley and Lucas as kids Karen took it when they weren't looking they were on the slide going down together, holding hands and laughing. The second of Haley and Nathan they were at the beach, Nathan had his arms around Haley's waist from behind and they were looking at each other the had goofy grins on their faces and Haley had little purple flowers in her hand, Nathan had given them to her. Nathan had given it to her as an anniversary present and on the bottom of the frame 'Always and Forever' was engraved. The third was of all five of them, Haley was on Nathan's back, she had surprised him, jumping on him and he looked shocked, Lucas had been tickling both Peyton and Brooke so they were inches from falling on the ground in laughter.

Haley instantly decided what to do. When Brooke got out Haley went in and then in a half hour they were back at the hospital. Haley had waited outside on the bench, she told them to tell Nathan she wanted to talk.

"They told me you wanted to talk" Nathan said scaring Haley "Jeez" Haley jumped, surprised by Nathan. Haley then went and stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry" they both said simultaneously. Nathan's face deadpanned "Wait what are you sorry for baby? I am the one that was flirting and denied it, I didn't know I was flirting at the time, I can't believe I did it and I never want to hurt you."

"I know, I know, but you weren't even really flirting and I blew it out of proportion."

"You had every right to. Are we okay now?"

"Absolutely" Haley leaned in to kiss him but was interrupted by Mouth "Luke's awake!" Haley and Nathan just stood there with smiles on their faces, Nathan although was worried for Haley, how was she going to react? I mean after running out the first time, would she do it again? He held her hand as they walked back into the hospital, then before they turned into the room he pulled her into him for a hug then he grabbed her hand again and they walked in. Haley then let it go seeing Lucas, she walked slowly over to the bed and sat down next to him on it. Lucas spoke first "Hey Buddy, I've missed you" Haley bit her lip and nodded her head before burying her head in Lucas' chest and beginning to cry. A few minutes later she pulled away and practically yelled "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Lucas defended himself "I know, I already got this lecture and I am never going to do that again." "Good"

Then Nathan walked over and bumped fists with his big brother. "I am glad to see you awake."

"Its good to be awake"


	10. Chapter 10

**Commotion in the Ocean I like to call Tree Hill. I know after this you will all hate me, but I am sorry. **

**Sorry this took so long but i had mid-terms all week, ugh. So i decided to take advantage of my past two snow days!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing, **

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hi I'm Carrie" The new girl said walking up to Nathan and Haley during their tutoring session. A new girl transferred into Tree Hill last week, apparently she was smart and a tutor. "Hi, I'm Haley" Haley said putting her hand out for her to shake. "And I'm"

"Oh you're Nathan Scott, of course I know who you are" Carrie interrupted causing Nathan to smirk. "Do you mind if I tutor my student here to, all the other tables are taken?"

"Sure" So Nathan and Haley moved closer to one another on the one side and moved their other books to the floor. Then Rachel walked over and sat down next to Carrie "Hey guys"

They both mumbled hi's "I guess you met my cousin Carrie Gatina."

"Yep" Haley said then asking Nathan "What subject are we working on today?"

"umm… History"

"Okay, here is some history, Scott's are prone to injury and should have a family discount at the hospital, they are also amazing at basketball, and history doesn't repeat itself because neither of you are like Dan."

Nathan smirked and said "Some other history is that some traits aren't genetic, I have heard your father and Quinn sing before, nothing compared to you, and some points in history repeat itself because I am pretty sure you are going to have a big family like your parents."

"Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Yes, and I know the answer is yes, don't you?"

"Yeah, anyway the Chinese had five values, Nathan…Nathan are you listening?"

"Sorry I was thinking about how for the Chinese New Year we are ordering Chinese in class."

"Of course you were, another family trait is that you and Lucas are always thinking about food but remember you have to pass the test to get it."

"Aww man"

"Nate you haven't failed one test since we started tutoring, actually you haven't gotten anything lower than a c plus."

"That's 'cause you're a great teacher"

"Or you're smarter than everybody thinks."

"That's easy because everyone thinks that I am just a dumb jock." Nathan told Haley before she interrupted "But you're not, I know the real you, you're not dumb at all." Nathan checked his phone to see the time. "Hales I have to go, Dan wanted me home for training, but since its Friday and Lucas went home yesterday we were going to hang out."

"Who is we? And where? And what?" Haley asked.

"You know you ask a lot of questions well we might go to Karen's after the game or over someone's house."

"Can I bring board games?"

"Sure" He chuckled as they stood up and he pulled her into his embrace "Now remember, my personal cheerleader to paint my number on your face." "The face paint Brooke makes me wear? Of course."

"I wish I could stay here but if I am late."

"Dan will kill you, I know the drill, I have met your father."

"Echh don't refer to him as that" Nathan said making a face as they chuckled and Haley continued "Anyway, I will find you before the game to wish you good luck" then she kissed him and he said walking out the door "I don't need luck I have you, you're my luck." Haley smiled and waved at him. She then packed up her things and walked out.

"Well that was corny" Rachel stated. **He's** dating _her_?" Carrie questioned. "Yep"

"Well that will change soon." "I would even bother, he already turned me down and they told me they hated me."

* * *

Haley was in line with the other cheerleaders (Carrie and Rachel of course joined the team, and the principal would let Brooke not put them on the team since they were short two people) when Brooke told her to go wait for Nathan when he came out of the locker room, she thanked her and ran over, waiting. Peyton told Brooke that she could warm up the squad if she wanted to see Lucas, Brooke instantly thanked her and ran over to Haley, who was flirting with Nathan as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into him as she giggled. Then Lucas came out and they began to make out.

"Why do they get to talk to the players?" Carrie whined.

"Do you want to win?" Peyton questioned the squad as they nodded "Then I suggest you let the two star players slash captains have a moment with their girlfriends." Peyton stated with a little bit of anger which was released when Jake came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as he twirled her around.

"Nathan come on your going to mess up my face paint, of your number I might add." Haley laughed as they walked towards the squad with Brooke and Lucas behind them. "Yeah Lucas, it took me forever to paint that."

The six were now all standing next to them with the squad in front of them, Nathan looked over to Whitey who signaled they had two minutes left until they had to warm up.

"So Nathan you still haven't told me what your pre-game ritual is." Haley said as Lucas mumbled "I know a few" As Nathan hit him. "Too bad I know yours" he joke "You sit under a desk and sing some song from some book or movie or something."

"Come on, would you forget about that, I was twelve. Plus I didn't do that when Dan made me sing."

"What? He made you sing?" Lucas questioned.

"Yep the night we had dinner or more like interrogation he made me sing in front of him."

"Wow" Peyton said.

"Alright guys we have to go" Jake said kissing Peyton as Lucas kissed Brooke and Nathan kissed Haley. As they started to jog away Nathan hit Haley's butt playfully "Hey" She yelled jumping. He put up his hands in surrender "Sorry pre-game ritual!" He joked as the three girls laughed and Haley stuck her tongue out at him as she mouthed "I love you"

"I love you too" he mouthed back.

They squashed the Farrows, and won by 20 points, after they went to Karen's and joked around.

* * *

They continued tutoring with Carrie and Rachel for the next week until Wednesday when Rachel kept interrupting their private conversation so that Thursday they decided to study at his house.

"Hey Nathan, where is Haley?" Carrie questioned as Nathan walked into the almost empty tutoring center, only Carrie was in there.

"Oh we are going to have tutoring at my house today, I just stopped in to get a book I left here this morning, where is your tutee?"

"She was sick today, what are your plans for the weekend?" Carrie flirted walking over to him sitting on the desk across from him.

"I think Haley and I are going to keep it low key Saturday, maybe see a movie or something then on Sunday a bunch of us are going to get together and play games and have a movie marathon, maybe play some basketball."

"Oh well you should come to the burning boat festival tonight" Carrie said

"Maybe I will"

"Cool…" Carrie started but was interrupted by a door slamming and the sound of feet. "Oh hey Haley" Carrie continued.

"Hales, I thought we were going to meet at my car?" Nathan questioned.

Nathan went to wrap his arm around her shoulders but she moved away standing across from him crossing her arms over her chest "can I speak to you in the hallway Nathan?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if I could speak to you in the hallway."

"I can take I hint, I know when I am not wanted, see you later" Carrie said walking out of the room.

"What's wrong Hales?"

"Don't call me that." She said out of anger "I can't…I can't keep doing this, this is the third time I have caught you alone, flirting with another girl." Haley cried out tears rolling down her cheek "Is it that I can't trust you? I am not good enough for you? I mean I know practically half of the female student body hate me for dating you, do you hate me to? If not why do you keep doing this to me, I keep giving you my heart and you keep breaking it, over and over again."

"Haley you are good enough for me, I don't hate you, heck I think that you are too good for me. I love you baby, you are the only girl I have ever loved."

"Is it that you want more from me?"

"No Haley…" Nathan was interrupted

Haley stepped closer to him grabbing his hand and putting it on her heart "I gave you my heart Nathan, and if that's not enough for you than I'm not enough for you."

"But…"

"I think we need to take a break… I need time to think."

"What?"

"Please just do what I'm asking of you and give me some time" Haley then grabbed her backpack and started walking out the door, holding back sobs. Once she got out the room she ran down the hallway and out the doors, she could hear Nathan walking behind her but ignored it because she knew his car was on the other side. She sat on the bench outside and cried. Then she began to walk home. She saw Nathan pass her in his car, because it was a school zone he had to drive slow, their eyes connect and she could tell he was hurting.

Was she not good enough for him? I mean she caught him practically cheating three times in what the last 2 months? Rachel, Theresa, now Carrie. Count them, three.

After she got home she instantly went to sleep knowing that it was going to be a long day tomorrow, everywhere you turned in her room you saw pictures of the two of them.

* * *

So the next day when she finally walked into school she opened her locker and looked at the pictures in there, she ripped all of them off and then threw them in the bottom of it, she grabbed her books then headed down the hallway. She knew she looked terrible, sweats, baggy and puffy eyes. She found Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas walking together "Hey Tutor girl where is Boy Toy"

"I don't know, umm I have to go to the tutoring center, talk to you later." She said slipping away.

Haley managed to avoid them the rest of the day, and it seemed like Nathan skipped.

**

* * *

**

**Do you hate me?**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I know a lot of you were hoping for a reuniting of naley this chapter, but sorry, you will have to wait, but you get more of an explanation of Haley's side to the story now, a lot of you said it was too abrupt, your right it wasn't Haley like was it? Well now it is, it was like that for a reason! I love all of the people who reviewed, and to the people who reviewed anonymously, I want to thank you and hopefully your thoughts/concerns have been resolved throught this chapter, if not, review or p.m. not anonymously and I will get back to you, thanks!**

**Man that sounded like I was answering machine, lame, sorry guys! And by the way there is Naley interaction for those who questioned.**

**I am really sad to inform you, only one more chapter after this and then epilogue, it should be up before next weekend at the latest. ****So for the epilogue, do you want Brucas or Leyton? And if you want Brucas, who should Peyton be with, vice versa, if you want Leyton, who should Brooke be with?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing, **

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

That afternoon Dan walked up and knocked on Haley's door. As she opened it he said "Well Ms. James it seems like you succeeded in the task I have given you and that your father's permit has been passed, but don't think that means you can get back together with Nathan, there is always something I can do to keep you apart." He said the end with an angry voice. The other day's events popped into her head.

_Dan Scott was sitting in Haley's living room with Haley sitting across from him "Ms. James, your involvement in my son's life is crushing any chance of him getting a deal in the NBA, see he may get a deal right out of high school. But I know he would never want to leave you. So you are going to break up with him, and along with that, you will sing this song at Tric to get the point across. Tell him you need a break because he was flirting with a girl, and don't worry that has been arranged already with some girl named Katie or something." Dan then handed Haley some lyrics, she laughed "This is from high school musical" "Just sing it, it proves a point" he practically yelled "Now why would I do this Dan, there is no way I am doing this, I love Nathan." She said, although she felt very upset because she new eventually she would have to because he always had some sort of blackmail._

"_Now, your father works for the electric company, does he not? Well they recently sent a permit about something big, new developments and if you don't do this, Daddy will not get work done, he may even get fired. As mayor I can control anything and _everything._" Dan said flatly. Haley began to cry, she had to now, or else her family would be affected. "Okay, I'll do it."_

_

* * *

_Haley walked over to Lucas' house. She knocked on the door and when he answered she started to cry "Luke I made two really dumb mistakes"

"Whats wrong Hales?" He questioned opening the door more to see a broken and disheveled Nathan sitting on Lucas' couch staring at her.

"Well the one I am sure he will tell you about, but the other, I told Chris I would sing with him at Tric." She covered, not saying what she came there for.

"Hales that's not bad." Lucas told her.

"It is when I have stage fright. Look I am going to go I will talk to you later buddy." Then she was out the door before he could say another word.

She walked to Peyton's and Brooke was there too. She figure Nathan would need Lucas, he was his brother not hers.

* * *

"Dan did what?" Brooke yelled. Haley just spent the past 15 minutes telling them play by play what happened. "He blackmailed you?" Peyton questioned as Haley nodded. "I had to or else my family would have been affected. Please don't tell anyone, especially Luke, he is helping Nathan through this." "Maybe you should talk to Nathan and somewhat explain more of why you wanted a break, make it more believable because face it, all guys flirt with other girls subconsciously." Brooke told Haley.

* * *

But by the next morning everyone knew what had happened, and of course all the girls were flirting with Nathan, he just looked so broken walking down the hallway, and she caused it. He approached her at her locker "Can we talk?"

"I guess" she said. As they walked over to an empty table on the quad "Haley I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, that flirting was harmless. It didn't mean anything to me, remember you're the girl that I said I was going to marry and have bunch of kids with. Not them, I don't want them, I just want you, that's all I need!" he told her.

"I forgive you Nathan" Haley admitted, she didn't like seeing him hurt and she knew he really meant it, she could see it in his eyes.

"You do" he asked smiling

"Yeah, but I still need a break, I need time to think and be alone. I am sorry" haley then took what Brooke said to heart, explain more!

"Don't be sorry because after you do, you're going to realize I am the guy for you Haley James" he fought. "Nathan, I have been thinking about this for a while and college is in a few months, we will be going off to different college's, we can't do long distance it won't work. College should be a time for us to explore new things and break out of our shells." "We can do that together" He interrupted but she kept talking "We have separate and totally opposite dreams. I want to be a singer while you want to be in the NBA, it will not work. I have wanted to take a break to think about us breaking up for a while, and the whole Carrie things just seemed like the perfect time to do so." Haley lied, before Nathan could say anything she was gone.

There was a game that night, Haley had already talked to Brooke, saying that she really wasn't in the mood for cheering and Brooke understood, Haley would sit on the sidelines cheering for Lucas and silently cheering for Nathan. They won, but only by 5 points, Nathan had only scored 8 baskets and had 2 assists. Whitey had yelled at him asking what was going wrong up until there was ten minutes left when he took him out of the game. He had looked up and found her in the bleachers. When Nathan got home Dan yelled at him for playing so bad "It's that girl, she is doing this to you." "That girl's name is Haley, and you got your wish, we broke up. But it took an opposite turn than what you wanted because now my game is crap and I bet if you look back to the game I did my best in all season was the first game I played after we started dating." Nathan yelled back to Dan, he was mad, and upset. Had he lost the game forever? Then he went up to his room slamming the door. He took the plastic basketball and shot it at the basket on the wall completely missing. Yes, Nathan Scott had lost the game. In fact in the game the next night he didn't even play because he told Whitey he couldn't.

* * *

The next week they all headed to Tric to see Haley sing. Nathan heard their plans and decided to go and not tell anyone, maybe see her sing then leave before anyone realized he was there. He knew the only reason he wasn't invited was because the entire event focused on Haley.

"Hey everybody welcome to Tric, I am Haley James and with me is Chris Keller" Haley announced walking onto the stage with Chris. Haley really didn't want to sing with him but because no other good male vocalist would sing with her because 'she is causing the Raven's to lose' because she hurt Nathan.

**Haley**  
I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us doesn't seem right these days life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've gotta do what's best for me you'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

**Chris**  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?  
**Haley**  
What about trust?  
**Chris **  
you know I never wanted to hurt you...  
**Haley**  
and what about me?  
**Chris**  
What am I supposed to do?  
**Haley**  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you  
**Chris **  
I'll miss you  
**Haley**  
so I've got to move on and be who I am  
**Chris**  
Why do you have to go?  
**Haley**  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
**Chris **  
I'm trying to understand  
**Haley**

We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
**Chris **  
I want you to stay  
**Haley **  
I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
**Chris **  
What about us?  
**Haley **  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
**Chris**  
I'm trying to understand  
**Haley**  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way

"Now everybody please give it up for the amazingly talented Haley James, because today is her eighteenth birthday" Chris said as everyone applauded, Haley bowed and walked off the stage. Chris then started another song.

During the performance Nathan and Haley locked eyes, their chemistry was so strong that they could spot each other miles away. Now he couldn't just disappear, she knew he was here. He knew she sang about him and it hurt but he knew that this was her process of grievance, like his was basketball. It hurt him that she felt like this and he caused this but it also hurt him when she changed her relationship status to 'it's complicated' he refused to change it because to him that meant that he wasn't going to get her back.

"You did great Haley" he told her walking up to her and before she could say a word he was gone.

* * *

"What is the matter with you Nathan, you are doing terrible at games and you haven't made one play all day." Whitey yelled as Nathan once again screwed up. Nathan spiked the ball "What do you want from me? I am just kid with a terrible life, and no basketball talent anymore! Don't you understand? It's gone, I lost it okay, I have lost it all and I don't think I am ever getting it back!" Nathan yelled heading towards the doors. Haley went to stop him but Brooke held her back. Then she sang "I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me" Haley had been looking down while singing but then sheepishly smiled at him. Nathan looked at her with a private smirk, and then he walked out of practice slamming the doors.

**

* * *

****So what do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**And another one bites the dust! Here is the official last chapter of Look After You, (tear tear) It has been a good run and I would like to say thank you to anyone who has, reviewed, alerted, or favorited, this story or me. Naley12 has suggested for me to do a sequel, what do you think?**

**So I hope you like it and I hope I did a justice to this with the ending, I will have the epilogue up tonight or tomorrow. ****I really hope you like this. If you ever wondered why I named it Look After You, it is a song by The Fray. And I liked the title because of the fact Nathan and Haley would always look after each other. They will always be there for each other, and do wants best for them. Example: car crash, and Haley's blackmail scenario. I was eventually going to have Haley sing it but it just never fit right.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing, **

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nathan threw the basketball again as it sailed through the air completely missing the basket, he was at the river court and he had been there for a half hour and not made one shot. Then he took the basketball and threw it down to the ground with all his pent up anger and he screamed.

"Missing his shots, that's not the Nathan Scott I know." A voice said from behind him.

"I'm not that Nathan Scott without you" Nathan said turning around to face his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, somewhat girlfriend, whatever you would call her. Then he mumbled a "Sorry"

"It's okay, I know what you mean."

"So about that song the other night?" He started "Yeah, it just seemed right but my feelings have changed as little since then. I am sorry, it probably was upsetting and embarrassing for me to sing it in front of all your friends"

"Actually I was going to say, that you sounded great, I still am shocked every time I hear you sing." She blushed "Oh I have your birthday present, it's in my car." Nathan then ran over to his car and grabbed a small rectangle box out of his trunk.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I bought this back when we were still together, I don't think you will want it now, but it's doing no use in my trunk."

"Thank you" Haley said as Nathan handed her the box. She went and sat on the picnic table and Nathan followed, standing in front of her. She unwrapped it then opened the jewelry box, inside was a necklace, it had a silver chain and a silver heart in the middle, engraved on one side was N.S. and on the other was 23. Haley just stared at it. "Like I said, you probably will not want it now, but I couldn't return it."

Nathan was thinking about the necklace, I mean what good would it be now that they were in this situation? He heard Haley mumbled something then looked up at him and whispered "I love it"

Haley stood up put her arm around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers, it felt good to be like this again. She missed this. Then Nathan pulled away making her feel alone. "Haley I can't do this because it will only make me miss you more."

"Nathan, I was being foolish when I said I needed a break, I don't want that, I want you, I love you now shut up and kiss me you fool we can talk about it all later." Haley finished with an innocent smile. Then Nathan picked her up as she squealed and wrapped her legs around him, then he kissed her with everything he had.

* * *

Later he picked up his basketball and went to the exact spot he was standing in an hour ago when his life was different he shot the ball and it sailed in. Haley clapped on the sideline and said "That's the Nathan Scott I know" he looked over to her with a cocky smirk then continued to practice, he had to since his game has been off since they took their 'break'.

Haley sat there, thinking that she had to tell him "Can we talk?" "You're not going to break up with me again are you?" he questioned sarcastically with a smirk. "No, but I have to tell you the real reason why I broke up with you." Haley spent a half hour telling him everything from the past two weeks or so. "I…I can't believe he did that, Haley you should and came to talk to me right away." He said. "Nathan, he was risking my father's job, I couldn't do that." "It's a good thing then that my father got arrested this morning" Nathan said smugly. "What?" "Apparently he was stealing money from the dealership, pocketing thousands of dollars, who knows what else he dad and he is already facing 5 to 10 years, you should go to the police about this, he could get put in longer." "Nathan, that's your father" "Haley he has treated me like crap since I was born and used me for basketball, he practically lived through me, so I hope he gets what he deserves."

She pulled away looking at him "So you're not mad at me?" "I could never be mad at you, I love you Hales, and I know how manipulative Dan Scott can be." Then he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

They walked into school the next day hand in hand getting gasps and shocked faces from everyone, especially when Brooke ran over and yelled "OMG your back together!"

Nathan and Haley had goofy grins on their faces nodding.

"it's about time" Lucas announced as he playfully hit his brothers arm.

"I want details, and Tutor Girl, is that a new necklace."

"Yep my boyfriend gave it to me." Haley was wearing the N.S. side up.

When Haley got her locker she reached down and grabbed the photos, she put all of them back up with the magnets she had except for the one she ripped in half. "Can you grab the tape out of the back pocket in my book bag?" She asked Nathan. He reached in asking "You have tape in your book bag?" She flashed him smirk "I am tutor girl after all." He handed it to her as she taped it back together, on the one side of the rip was Haley and the other side was Nathan "Much better" he whispered in her ear, then he kissed her temple.

* * *

**One Month Later**

It was the night of the state championship, some would say that Nathan Scott was on fire, even Mouth announced it. Probably since he had his girlfriend back and every time he looked over he saw the necklace and the little '23' engraved and the huge smile on her face. They had won, by a landslide, 96 to 75. Nathan felt like he was on top of the world. Haley ran jumping into his arms. Then the team lifted him on their shoulders as they handed him the game ball and the trophy. The trophy would rest in Whitey Durham's office for the rest of eternity, while the team granted Nathan the game ball, it would be with him until maybe one day he would give it to his son(s), telling them the story of the magical night. They all went and celebrated at the café then Nathan and Haley wandered off on their own.

They approached the river court walking hand in hand, they went and stood in the middle. It was late and dark, but neither of them cared and the lights on the court lit it up beautiful and you could see the lights across the Cape Fear River, downtown Wilmington on the other side.

Nathan started talking "Hales you know I love you right?" Nathan questioned as Haley started to worry where this was going "Yeah I do, I love you too Nate." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box "Hales" "What are you doing?" She questioned but as he knelt down on one knee ignoring her question "Over the past year, I have learned so much about life and love. And even if I could, I wouldn't take back all the bad stuff that happened between us, cause it brought us here, to this moment, to this river, to this court" He opened the box revealing a beautiful simple white gold ring that had one big diamond in the middle and then two smaller ones on each side.

He reached for her hand and slipped it on. "Marry Me Haley, marry me in front of all our friends and our family" "Always, always and forever" Haley squealed, tears dripping down her face. He stood up and kissed her gently. He had gotten the answer he wanted, his life was now perfect. He felt like he had it all. "Tonight has been the best night of my life" He whispered to her. For many reasons, he won the state championship and he is getting married to the woman he loved.

He would always be there for her and she would always be there for him. They would always look after each other. Trust each other. **Love **each other. Their lives were complete when they were together. They were two pieces of the same puzzle, many pieces of that puzzle of life were still not revealed yet but they would be. Family. Friends. Life. Love. Careers. Dreams. All would be achieved, at some point in time. Their love for each other would only ever grow, not decrease or dissipate. New struggles would come and go, but their love would stay the same, or strengthen throughout it all. True Love Always. Together they have it all, separated, they had nothing. To some this may seem like the end, the end of a school year, the end of high school, the end of childhoods all together, but to them, it was only the beginning, the beginning of summer, the beginning of college, the beginning of life in the 'real world', the beginning of sharing their lives together. The beggining of forever. _Forever and Always. _

The End.

_Finito _

**

* * *

****Its over! And incase you didn't catch my drift, that was Italian. _F_**_**inito **_**is finished in Italian.**


	13. Epilogue

**So here is the epilogue as I press the complete button, so there will be a sequel! Probably over the summer but anybody have any ideas? Please tell me and I will try to incorporate them. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing, **

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Honey, I'm home" Nathan shouted walking threw his and Haley's apartment. Setting his briefcase on the coffee table and throwing his suit jacket on the couch, loosening his tie, slipping off his shoes, and rolling up his sleeves to his dress shirt.

They were somewhat newlyweds. They had been married five months ago, on the beach. They had a very, very long engagement, lasting four years. No one knew how they did it. They both graduated college now Nathan began a business with his best friend Clay Evans, who he met in college. It was called fortitude, they were sports agents. Nathan got the best of both worlds, basketball, and Haley. They had recently been trying for a baby. Working out the timing that Haley would have the baby in July and be able to have finished the school year teaching. She had begun teaching tenth grade English at Tree Hill High, she absolutely loved it. Then after the baby was born she could choose to stay home with it or go back to work, or at least some kind of work. Not like they needed it, Nathan's salary was nothing but small.

"I'm in our room." He heard Haley yell from a distance. He walked into the bedroom where her back was to him. She had been folding laundry as Nathan came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Hey Baby" Nathan whispered into her ear. "How was work?" "Good, I signed another player today." "Amazing, you're amazing" She whispered turning around in his arms to kiss him. As she did her mind wandered to the first time he signed a client.

_Nathan ran into the apartment filled with excitement. "Haley! Haley where are you?" He yelled. She walked out of the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt, with a rag in her hand. It was a Saturday, Nathan was working so she decided to get caught up on some housework. "What Nate?" "I did it!" He yelled running over to her. "What?" Haley was very confused. "I signed my first client, I did it!" He was so overjoyed. "I knew you could do it!" Haley exclaimed jumping into his arms, it had been a rough month, no one wanted to sign with a new agency, they were barely scrapping by, she often had to pick up some shifts at the café with Karen. She was so proud of him at this very moment. "I'm so proud of you baby, this is amazing." She kissed him as a tear slipped down her face "Thank you for believing in me" Nathan whispered "Thank you for being worth it" Haley said. "Get changed, we are going out to dinner" Nathan told her, a grin plastered to his face._

Then she snapped out of her day dream, "I um…I have something to tell you" She said looking down, twisting her wedding ring subconsciously around her finger. "What Hales?" "I actually have to show you it, sit down" She warned walking into the attached bath then walking out with something behind her back. She pulled it out and held it in front of him, he was seated on the bed. "Is this what I think it is?" He stumbled out questionably. Haley had a worried look on her face as she nodded. "Yes…yes!" Nathan shouted pulling her down to him, kissing her with all the passion he had inside of him.

"You're happy?" She questioned. "Haley, we wanted this didn't we?" "I just thought that with everything going on with the company that you would want to wait." "Nothing, nothing is more important than you or" Then Nathan smiled putting his hand on her stomach "this baby, oh my God, I am going to be a dad, we are going to be parents." "Yep" Haley said grinning. They were seated on the bed, with a pregnancy test, laying somewhere on the floor around them "Are you sure?" He questioned. "Yeah, I took three different tests this morning, all positive, I also scheduled an appointment at the doctors, its tomorrow morning. I was hoping you would come with me?"

"Of course, there is nothing I would want more." Nathan said. "Then we can go out to lunch after, I will take the day off." Haley was smiling. "I guess I was just over exaggerating before, I mean you were the one who brought up the baby subject to begin with, I guess it was just the hormones." Haley suggested.

"Oh no, what have I gotten myself into, I mean first you will start eating all the time, claiming that you are eating with two which technically you are but really not, and then you will have to pee ever five seconds. Soon you will have uncontrollable hormones. Wanting something then you will bight my head off for getting it. Then you will start complaining about your clothes not fitting you, which of course will happen because you are pregnant and our son is growing inside of you. Then you will be complaining about being fat, and you aren't fat just pregnant." Nathan said walking back and forth beginning to pace. "Nathan" Haley said worried.

He looked over to her with a grin "Did you like my impersonation of you, your ranting and pacing, over thinking everything." He was smirking now as he sat down on the bed next to her. She slapped him playfully. "Don't do that to me Nathan, I thought you were having second thoughts." "Nope, just thinking about what's to come, but it will all be worth it when we are holding this precious baby." "Oh, typical man, you don't have to go through anything." "What, what about midnight food runs, dealing with your hormones, almost breaking our hands while you are having contractions." Nathan protested. Haley new she only had to say two words to win this battle "Labor Pains" He thought then responded "You win." She laughed.

"Wait did you say our _son?_" Haley questioned just realizing he said that. "Yep, Hales you know it will be, as much as I want a little girl that is just like you, my grandfather had two sons, Lucas…Me… and I think my great grandfather had six kids, out of six of them four were boys." "A little boy with your eyes" Haley stated looking at his eyes.

"Are you happy?" Nathan questioned staring into her eyes. "So happy" Haley responded leaning into kiss him but Nathan stood up, Haley looked at him questionably.

He then lifted up her shirt and kneeled down in front of her. "Hi baby, its daddy! I love you so much, and so does mommy. You are so special and so loved already. We can't wait to meet you. So grow big and healthy and strong okay." He laid a gently kiss on her stomach and stood up. Haley stood up as well.

What she had just witnessed took her breath away, to see this side of Nathan was amazing to her. "I love you" She whispered pulling him into her. When they pulled away he was staring at her stomach "I just can't believe is real, there is a baby in your stomach." He sounded like a five year old as he laid his hand on her stomach as she laughed gently. "We are going to be parents, it's actually coming true all we have ever wanted."

They were finally getting the family they always wanted and the lives they always dreamed of.


End file.
